Avatar: As Told By Neytiri
by Txe'lanta
Summary: The story of Avatar told by Neytiri's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever. I have never done anything like this before…so be nice :D

I was just very inspired by this movie, Pandora, the Na'vi, and the relationship between Jake and Neytiri. I found myself reading several of these and figured I might as well try my hand at one…so here it is. I don't know if I will actually finish it. I have more, but I'm too scared to post it. *It's a little intimidating here * I might add more chapters later. We'll see how things go.

Since everyone does a disclaimer, I suppose I should probably do one as well : I do NOT own Avatar or anything (although I wish I did :D).

The bolded words are words spoken in Na'vi. Some of them are actual Na'vi words, which are italicized, and others aren't since I don't really know Na'vi very well.

Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Wow! I only posted this yesterday and already 6 reviews! I'm flattered :)

I guess I'll acknowledge some of you here, since I don't really know how else to go about doing it:

vividink: Thanks so much for pointing that out! I don't typically do that, but I guess I just got "caught up in the moment." Anyways, I fixed that and will be keeping my eye out for that!

kcrane: Hmm, I don't think she dislikes Tsu'tey either, "they just don't get along," much like a sibling rivalry. I noticed in the movie that Neytiri is quite aggressive towards him, save for a scene or two, but I'll keep it in mind.

Once again, thank you very much for the reviews, and Chapter 2 should be up within the next few days!

* * *

_Lie. It was an unfamiliar word that left a bitter feeling on my tongue. It brought sadness to my people. It brought anger. It brought suffering. And worst of all, it brought death. _

_Though it has been a long time, the pain is still sharp, like it happened only a few days from now. _

_My sister and several others ran into the school. The foreign scent of tawtute machines was on them, as well as the scent of fear. I could hear the sound of many voices shouting outside. Sylwanin pushed to the front of the group and looked at Grace, pleading with her eyes. It was then that I remembered what Sylwanin and I had talked about the night before. She had said that she and some others were going to go and burn down one of the tawtute machines, and that she was angry that they had cut down so many trees. She could not stand to see so much suffering of Eywa's children. _

_The voices grew louder. Grace told us that we needed to go. "__**Txing! Set**__!" I could hear the fear in her voice as she told us to leave. As I rose from my seat and ran to the doorway, there was a loud boom. I heard Sylwanin cry out in pain, and she collapsed to the ground in front of me._

_I had always looked up to my sister. She was so strong and fearless. _

_But she is with Eywa now._

_Many People died that day. The rest of us stopped going to school. I have not seen Grace since that time._

_Our people had once hoped that perhaps the tawtute could learn. But after that, we saw that there was no hope. _

_I still remember Sylwanin's words: that there is good in all things, even the tawtute. But was there good in the tawtute who killed her? _

_My heart aches for her. My heart aches for all who have died because of the tawtute. They did not need to die._

The sound of _awaiei_ aroused many Na'vi from their hammocks. It was a startling sound. A long wail. It was to warn intruders to stay away. Every morning since the tawtute invaded their planet, they blew on these horns to keep them away.

Neytiri roused from her hammock, rolling over, gazing at the empty hammock next to hers. It had been Sylwanin's. Nobody had filled her place. Neytiri had never allowed anyone to sleep there. She sighed as she remembered when Tsu'tey had tried to sleep there once, but she had shoved him off. She wasn't ready for someone to take her sister's place yet. She wasn't sure if she ever would.

Sighing again, Neytiri slowly sat up and stretched, sitting back on her heels and arching her back. She had not gotten much sleep. Ever since the accident, she had been getting terrible dreams, replaying her sister's death over and over in her mind.

Suddenly the loud wail of the _awaiei_ sounded in her ear. Neytiri gasped and looked up to see TsutTey blowing the horn directly at her. She gave a low growl and playfully smacked him. "_**Skxawng!"**_ she muttered.

"**Get up! Stop being so lazy!"** he said accusingly. Neytiri grunted and stretched her arms high above her head before finally climbing out of her hammock. Satisfied, Tsu'tey scampered off to go and awaken the rest of the sleeping clan members. As she hopped from branch to branch, towards the center of _Kelutr_el, Neytiri could hear the high pitched chatter of children in the hammock below. The scents and sounds of the clan awaking brought her out of her morning fog and she was soon wide awake.

"**Good morning, Neytiri!"** spoke one of the children. "_**Oel ngati kameie,**_ Ansit," Neytiri replied to the child, smiling down at her. "_**Oel ngati kameie**_," Ansit answered. The two approached the fire pit, where the cooks were serving the morning meal. Neytiri grabbed a handful of seeds and sat down near the fire, which was quite small from being left untended overnight. Ansit sat down next to her, a large push fruit in her hands. The child looked at it for a moment, then looked up at Neytiri, seeming to contemplate what she would do with it. She then placed the fruit on Neytiri's lap. Neytiri smiled, opening her mouth to take a bite of it, but then placed it back in front of Ansit, as was tradition. Ansit looked delighted and looked up at Neytiri with golden eyes shining. "**You found it. Eywa meant for you to have it**," Neytiri spoke softly, suddenly feeling much like an older sister to Ansit. A small ache formed in her heart, as she remembered a similar situation happening when she was much younger. Except then, it was Neytiri who had given the fruit, and Sylwanin who had politely refused it, saying Eywa had intended for her to eat it.

The rest of the clan slowly started to accumulate around the _mreki u'lito_. Mo'at, Neytiri's mother and the _Tsahik _of the _Omatikaya_, descended from the spiraled center of _Kelutrel_, the last to awaken. She sat down cross-legged next to Neytiri and began to munch on some seeds. "_**Oel ngati kamieie 'ite**_," she spoke. "_**Oel ngati kameie, sa'nok,"**_ Neytiri responded.

"**Today is a special day,"** Mo'at said suddenly. Neytiri turned to her mother. "**What do you mean?" **She tried to think of all of the rituals that they had to do today, but could not think of anything that was particularly out of the ordinary. Nobody was making _Iknimaya_ today. There were no life celebrations to be had. What was so special about today?

Mo'at looked at Neytiri, but did not answer her question. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Neytiri sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a response out of her mother if she did not wish to say more. But her curiosity was piqued, and she would look out for anything that seemed important.

After the morning meal was finished, Neytiri began to make her way towards the river, reciting a prayer to Eywa in her mind. _Please give me the strength that I need for the day and provide for my people_.

She was heading towards her special place that she liked to go every morning. It was a bit of a walk from _Kelutrel_, but it was also away from all of the noise and the gossip of the clean up after the meals. Neytiri usually preferred to be alone. She liked being by herself to think and relax. The roar of the waterfall was becoming louder now and Neytiri picked up her pace, lightly treading across the ground, feeling the ground beneath her vibrating with life. Once she reached her destination, she closed her eyes briefly, and inhaled deeply, feeling the _na'ring_ awakening. The distant cries of the _ikran_ were overhead, but they were soft, and contended noises. Neytiri could feel the pounding of the waterfall underneath her, the ground rumbling from the force. Her ears twitched as the sound of a _pa'li_ in the distance called out to the others in its herd. She then exhaled, feeling the energy of all that was around her. Opening her eyes, Neytiri stepped into the river, letting the cool water envelope her body and wash away any impurities. That was why Neytiri liked the river so much. She felt like it cleansed her spirit and eased her mind. She let her entire body relax and floated on the river's surface for a moment, letting herself become completely vulnerable to the environment around her, something she did not do often.

_Thank you Eywa, for providing the river. Thank you for the life that you have given me._

A sudden splash interrupted the serene setting. Neytiri jerked up and opened her eyes, her ears flattened against her skull.

"**I knew I would find you here!"** it was Tsu'tey.

Neytiri sighed in a frustrated manner. **"What do you want?"** she asked him shortly, her tone of voice impatient. "**Do you want to hunt with me and my party today?,"** he asked, his chest puffing with pride. He was the best out of the _Omatikaya_ and to hunt with him would be considered an honor.

But Neytiri did not want to hunt with him. She didn't really want to hunt with anyone. She wanted to be by herself. She wanted to be alone, so that she could keep her eye out for the "special" thing that Mo'at had said would happen today. "**No**," she said simply. Tsu'tey's shoulders slumped. "**Why not? Surely you won't be going by yourself?"**

Neytiri glared at him. She disliked how he hinted that she would not be any good by herself. She was a good hunter and he knew it**. "I **_**will**_** be hunting by myself today,"** she retorted, her nostrils flaring.

He snorted. "**You will not catch anything. Not even a **_**yerik**_."

Fuming, Neytiri splashed water at him and gave a low growl. "**I can hunt well by myself! Better than you along with your entire hunting party!"**

Tsu'tey shook his head out of disbelief. "**Very well**. **We will compare our catches tonight. You against me and my hunting party,"** he laughed, turning around to head back to _Kelutrel_. "_**Skxawng**_," he added.

As he was leaving, Neytiri began to feel a bit foolish. She had just claimed she could hunt better than the best warrior _and _his entire party? What had she been thinking? But, there was no turning back now. She couldn't back down from the challenge.

After bathing, Neytiri stepped out of the river and made her way back to _Kelutrel_, her face still feeling hot from her argument with Tsu'tey. She did not understand him sometimes. There were times, though quite rare these days, that they got along. When they had gone hunting together before, they had done quite well and brought back much for the clan. But then there were times when he was so selfish. He only thought of himself. And Neytiri often found herself feeling uneasy around him. If she did something that he didn't approve of, he would not let her forget it. He was constantly criticizing her it seemed. And he always said the same things. Whenever she was with him she felt so…bored.

Maybe she wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't that she was to mate with him. Neytiri did not like being unable to have a choice. When Sylwanin was alive, she was the one who was to be mated with Tsu'Tey. Tsu'tey had always payed so much attention to Sylwanin and he was constantly teasing her. He ignored Neytiri completely. But after the accident, and when it was decided that Neytiri would be the next _Tsahik_, he suddenly became very interested in her and followed her around all the time. It did not feel very real.

Now back at _Kelutrel_, Neytiri felt Tsu'tey's eyes on her as she walked towards the fire pit. She resisted the urge to turn around and smack him, and walked up the spiraling stairsteps to where her mother and father were. As she made her way up the stairs, she picked up her _tsko _and a handful of arrows. Strapping it over her shoulder, she overheard her father speaking with her mother.

"**I heard a **_**tawtute**_** machine earlier this morning. It has landed nearby,"** spoke Neytiri's _sempul_.

A nervous feeling rose in the pit of Neytiri's stomach. Just the word _tawtute_ made her want to lash out in anger. They brought destruction. And they brought lies. And lies brought…Neytiri shook her head to rid herself of the terrible thoughts. She stepped around the corner to see her mother and father sitting on one of the many strong branches of _Kelutrel_.

"_**Tawtute**_** are nearby**?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. Eytukan grunted. "**Yes, they are close. Please, **_**ma 'ite**_**, be careful hunting today. Perhaps you should go with Tsu'tey."**

"**No!"** Neytiri said suddenly. She then softened her expression when she saw her father's startled look. "**No, I will be fine, **_**ma sempul**_**. I will stay high in the trees where they cannot see me**," she said.

She was a bit offended that her father did not see her as strong enough to keep herself safe, but she knew that he did not want to lose his only _'ite._ Not again. Feeling love well up in her heart for her father, Neytiri bent down and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "**I will be safe**," she whispered. Standing back up, Neytiri saw her father's eyes and smiled. "_**Oel ngati kameie, ma sempul**_," she spoke, then turned to Mo'at and added, "_**si sa'nok**_." She touched her forehead with her fingers and then extended them out, giving them the sign for "I see you."

Hearing the hunting parties gathering below, Neytiri turned around and swiftly descended down the steps. Tsu'tey and the rest of the hunters were mounting _pa'li_. Neytiri decided not to ride one, as she didn't want to stray so far from_ Kelutrel_. Besides, if she were on a _pa'li_ she would be more vulnerable on the ground. She wanted to stay hidden in the trees.

As Tsu'tey was leaving, he sneered at Neytiri and gave a loud whoop. She snarled in response. Suddenly feeling a tug on her arm, she looked down to see Ansit. "**Why are you and Tsu'tey so ugly to each other?"** she asked, her eyes wide. Neytiri sighed. "**You will understand when you are older**," she spoke. Again, she was remembered of a moment when she was younger. Sylwanin had made a comment about how rude Tsu'tey was and, being young and not understanding, Neytiri asked her why she didn't like him. "**It's not that I do not like him. He is just difficult to get along with**," Sylwanin had said. Neytiri found herself speaking the exact words to Ansit. She tried to ignore the pain in her heart. Ansit didn't seem to notice Neytiri's distress, but rather giggled. "**I hope you will get along better with him. We would not be a very strong clan if our leader and Tsahik did not get along**!" she exclaimed. Neytiri caught her breath as she realized the _'eveng_ was right. She had to fulfill her duty to her clan by getting along with Tsu'tey, if nothing else. "_**Irayo, Ansit**_," Neytiri spoke, smiling.

"**Can you teach me how to shoot with a bow and arrow?"** the _'eveng_ asked. Neytiri looked up at the trail that the hunters had just left on and then back down at Ansit. She didn't have to leave just yet, she supposed. "**I'll teach you a little bit, but then I have to go and hunt**," Neytiri spoke. She was eager to run and climb the trees and feel the energy of the _na'ring_ around her, but her duty came first, and she could not ignore Ansit. She reminded Neytiri of herself when she was young.

Ansit and Neytiri made their way towards the hollow where young hunters practiced their hunting skills. Reaching for her bow, Neytiri placed it in Ansit's hands. "**Place your fingers like this**," she said, wrapping the _'evi_'s fingers around her own, guiding her hands. As she taught Ansit the basics of how to shoot, she couldn't help but feel a bit desperate to leave. It pained her to be reminded of her _tsmuke_ for so long. And Neytiri longed to run and observe the world around her.

When Ansit's excitement for learning seemed to turn into boredom, Neytiri strapped the bow around her shoulders. "**That's enough for today**," she said.

"_**Irayo, Neytiri**_**,"** Ansit said politely. "**Can you teach me more tomorrow**?" she asked, "_**rutxe**__?_"

"_**Srane.**_** I would love to**," Neytiri spoke. Ansit seemed delighted and wrapped her arms around Neytiri's waist in a hug and then ran off to go and play with the other children. Neytiri's eyes followed her for a moment, trying to remember what that innocence felt like. She then turned and began to leave the grounds of _Kelutrel_. Her pace began to quicken, until she broke into a run, feeling the energy all around her. Breathing in, Neytiri could smell the scents of the _na'ring_ and her ears pricked as she heard the sounds of Eywa's children living and moving among her.

Once deeper into the forest, Neytiri stopped at the base of a _tsawlapxangrr_. Contemplating how she would climb it without pricking herself on the thorns of the trunk, she heard a rustling sound in a bush behind her. Ears instinctively twitching back, Neytiri turned around cautiously to see a _yerik_ staring directly at her, its dark eyes gazing at her. Being careful not to make any sudden movements, Neytiri reached back for an arrow and silently drew her bow. A sudden breeze picked up and the _yerik's_ fanned out antennae twitched. It sniffed the air and made a cooing noise, suddenly sprinting off into the bushes. Growling frustratedly, Neytiri sniffed the breeze for any scent of a predator that may have scared off the _yerik. _Rather than smelling the strong odor of a _palulukan _or _nantang, _she scented an overwhelmingly foreign smell. It smelled of metal and fire, unlike the fire of _Kelutrel_. Forgetting her unsuccessful attempt at getting the _yerik_, Neytiri cautiously moved towards the alien smell.

She kept in mind her father's words of the _tawtute_ as she crossed one of the branches that hovered among the river far below. The scent was overbearing as she grew closer to the source. Remembering her plan to stay hidden in the trees, Neytiri looked above for any low-growing branches. Leaping up, she swiftly clung to a tree limb and swung her legs around the branch, pulling herself up on top of it. Feeling safer, she moved towards the trunk and climbed higher, using the leaves of the tree as a cover.

A sudden breeze blew the leaves back and the strange smell seemed to be getting closer. Neytiri heard a loud, roaring sound that reminded her of the waterfall near _Kelutrel_, but it did not have a calming effect on her. Instead, it made her heart race. Crawling out further along the tree limb, Neytiri looked down at a hollow that looked like the training hollow. She had been here many times before. It was a good place for hunting _yerik, _though there were none now.

Suddenly, a large _tawtute_ machine lowered down from the tree canopy, flattening the ferns down with its forceful wind. The noise was almost unbearable and Neytiri found herself grimacing at the horrible smell it had. As the machine nearly touched the ground, a figure leaped out from its doors, a large metal contraption mounted on its shoulder. Neytiri felt her ears flatten as she recognized the contraption. _Gun__. _The _tawtute_ word made her feel dizzy and she had to use her tail to balance her and keep her from falling off the tree branch. The person with the gun seemed to be aiming it at everything, jerking it in every direction. It would be impossible to get a clear shot with it moving around so much. Neytiri narrowed her golden eyes and flattened herself against the branch, trusting the leaves to protect her from the aliens' sight. Another figure jumped out of the machine, it was an _uniltirantokx._ Neytiri felt her heart beat quicker as she recognized one of the figures.

It was Grace.

* * *

NAVI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

(I'm really not sure how accurate these are, as I used a translator, so if you're a Navi linguist or whatever and you spot mistakes, if you could just kindly point them out that would be much appreciated )

Tawutute: Sky People

Txing! Set: Leave! Now!

Aweiai: Banshee of Paradise (a type of plant)

Skxawng: Moron

Oel ngati kameie: I see you

Mreki u'lito: Fire pit

Tsahik: Spiritual leader

Omatikaya: Omaticaya Clan

Kelutrel: Hometree

'Ite: Daughter

Sa'nok: Mother

Iknimaya: Rite of passage where young Na'vi must bond with one of the ikran in the Hallelujah Mountains

Na'ring: Forest

Ikran: Banshee

Pa'li: Direhorse

Yerik: Hexapede

Tsko: Bow

Sempul: Father

Irayo: Thank you

'Eveng: Child

'Evi: Kid (affectionate form of child)

Tsmuke: Sister

Srane: Yes

Tsawlapxangrr: Unidelta Tree

Palulukan: Thanator

Nantang: Viperwolf

Uniltirantokx: Dreamwalker


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews you guys! As promised, here is Chapter Two.

* * *

She had not seen her since the accident. She was standing next to a smaller figure, a _tawtute_, towering over him. Neytiri's ears pricked as she tried to hear their words. At first, she could not understand anything. But when she heard Grace speak, she remembered that these words were of a different language. _Inglisi._

"One idiot with a gun's enough," Grace spoke. Neytiri did not understand much of what she said, though she bared her teeth at the word _gun. _It was strange to see Grace again. Neytiri had tried so hard to forget her, to forget the suffering that _tawtute _brought to their planet.

There were two others like Grace. Neytiri found it strange, how they paraded around in disguises, as if they could fool her People into believing that they were no different than them. The differences were obvious. They were aliens. They smelled of strange things. Their language was filled of nonsense words. Their faces did not look right. They did not See.

Grace and the other two_ uniltirantokx_ left the _tawtute_ machine and started heading in the direction of _Kelutrel_. Neytiri crept along the tree branch until she reached the trunk, where she stepped down on one of the branches that stretched across in the direction they were walking.

_Eywa protect me. Give me shelter in the na'ring. Keep these dreamwalkers from Kelutrel. Give me the strength to stop them if I must._

Neytiri felt a sudden responsibility to watch them. She would have to report this to her father.

The three figures became engulfed in the gloom of the forest and Neytiri leapt from one tree branch to the other, moving from tree to tree gracefully, keeping her distance, but staying close enough to listen.

Picking out their sounds from the other noises of the _na'ring_, Neytiri could make out Grace's voice.

"Relax, marine. You're making me nervous."

_Marine?_ Was this the _uniltirantokx's_ name? So strange. _Hiyik._

The marineaimed his gun at everything. He seemed afraid. Like a child. Neytiri could scent his fear from all the way in the trees.

Grace moved past him, pushing his gun down with her hands. This eased Neytiri's mind a bit. Perhaps Grace would make sure the other dreamwalkers would not make foolish mistakes.

They began to move in the direction away from Neytiri, so she had to cross over the tree limbs out into the open for a few moments. _Thank Eywa they are foolish enough to not look behind them_, she thought as she passed through the open space between two tree limbs, quickly leaping back into the shelter of the leaves.

Her ears pricked as she heard the other _uniltirantokx_ speak, "How will they know we're here?" his voice was soft.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now," was Grace's calm voice. Neytiri understood what they were saying this time. She smiled to herself as she realized Grace was not as foolish as the others. She knew the People well. She had spent many days with them.

Grace stopped and bent down, examining the root of the tree that Neytiri was climbing in. Pricking her ears forward, she tried to listen to what they were saying, but couldn't understand their alien words. As Grace and the other dreamwalker looked at the root of the tree, Neytiri found herself watching the third _uniltirantokx, _the marine_._

She could practically hear his thoughts. His eyes were wide with curiosity. Creeping out onto a limb, she leaped silently onto a different tree, watching him. He seemed smarter than the other one. He looked behind him. He looked to the sides of him. Watching. Observing. But he pointed his gun at everything also. Neytiri felt uneasy as she saw him looking in her direction, his gun pointed at her. She shrank back though she knew he could not see her, for the leaves of the tree were protecting her from sight, but she felt anger rise in her throat as the gun was pointed at her. Why did he need a gun? They were not hunting.

When Grace and the other dreamwalker were finished examining the root, they continued moving forward. Neytiri suddenly realized where they were headed. The school. Grace was going back to the school.

Stopping just before she was about to leap to another tree branch, Neytiri felt her breath catch in her throat. She did not want to go to the school. As the three figures continued moving forward, their horrible stench grew fainter. Their foreign chatter faded, and the sounds of the _na'ring_ started up again. A wind passed over, blowing in their direction. A soothing, calming musical sound rang in the air. It was what Grace called a "cat ear." One of the plants that grew on the trees, in the shape of an ear, that made music whenever the wind blew. Neytiri closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound. The sound grew deeper as the wind blew harder, almost pushing her in the direction of the school.

_Why, Eywa?_ Neytiri cried out in her heart. She knew it was her duty to watch the dreamwalkers, but it hurt her heart to see the school again. She had not been near it since the accident.

As she followed, their foreign odor grew stronger again. She felt a flutter in her stomach when she saw the school. It looked different than what she remembered. Vines covered the roof, the _na_'_ring _reclaiming the ground as its own.

_Whatever energy we take, we must give back_, thought Neytiri as she approached the school cautiously, hesitantly.

The soft-spoken _uniltirantokx _was speaking, "Why don't they come back?"

Neytiri nearly hissed at his words. "The Na'vi learned as much about us as they needed to know," spoke Grace.

Neytiri could agree with that. Grace had been the only _tawtute_ worth speaking to. The only one who seemed to try to See, though she did not. Neytiri could hardly listen to the others. Their words were so foolish. They could not understand anything.

A deeper voice spoke, "What happened here?"

Neytiri felt her face grow warm. She tried to shake the shrieks of terror and pain out of her head as she remembered Sylwanin fall to the ground, her eyes full of pain. Shaking her head, Neytiri shut her eyes.

_Eywa, be with me. Help me! Give me strength!_

Neytiri suddenly remembered her mother's words from earlier that morning. "Today will be a special day."

It made sense. The _uniltirantokx _were closer to _Kelutrel_ than they had dared come since the accident.

What could this mean? Surely they wouldn't try to start the school again? Nobody would come. Neytiri thought of the children back at _Kelutrel_. She couldn't bare to see Ansit go through what she had gone through. What if she was killed by the _tawtute?_ Nearly knocking herself off balance with that terrible thought, Neytiri steadied herself with her tail for balance.

The three dreamwalkers stepped out of the school building. Seeing them again, Neytiri remembered what she must do. She could not let them out of her sight. She could not let them get to _Kelutrel._ She would not let them destroy her People like they once did. She did not want to see so much suffering for her People. Her heart ached enough as it was.

Anger filled her heart as Neytiri tracked alongside them. They were getting closer to _Kelutrel,_ very slowly.

Grace and the soft-spoken _uniltirantokx _stopped again to examine another tree root. But the other one, the marine_, _wandered in the other direction. He was heading towards a glade of _loreyu_. Neytiri leaped onto a closer tree branch and watched him.

Suddenly, a powerful scent filled her nose. She glanced up to see an _angtsik_. It was standing behind the patch of _loreyu_. Neytiri felt a sense of pride as she watched the dreamwalker foolishly poke one of the plants, oblivious to the creature that awaited him. The plant pulled down into the ground, starting a chain reaction with the rest of the _loreyu _around it. Now the dreamwalker would get what he deserved. This _angtsik _would show him what planet he was on. This was not his home. This was _kifkey Eywa'evenga. _

The _angtsik_ stamped its massive foot, scraping it along the ground, glaring at the _uniltirantokx_. It could sense the difference. It knew this was a _kewong._ He was not one of Eywa's children.

Neytiri observed from above as she saw the foolish _uniltirantokx _marine point his gun at the _angtsik_. This would do nothing. The _angtsik _is too mighty to go down by a gun. It snorted and charged at the dreamwalker.

"Don't shoot! You'll piss it off!" Grace yelled from below. The _angtsik _lowered its head, its massive skull aimed at the dreamwalker. Neytiri noticed that it would be ramming into the very tree she was in and began to back away, leaping up to the next limb, getting higher.

The marine_ uniltirantokx _yelled some strange words as he began to step back, his gun still pointed at the creature.

"Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me," Grace spoke, calmly this time. Her heart beating quickly, Neytiri suddenly scented another smell. Whirling around, she gasped as she saw a dark figure creep out from the shadows. As Grace was yelling to the foolish marine dreamwalker, a _palulukan _stepped closer, eyeing the dreamwalker. He would be easy prey.

Neytiri observed the situation, amazed at the power of Eywa's children and proud of her world. Either way, the dreamwalker would be dead. Thank Eywa, she would not have to finish him off herself. She had never taken another life, other than hunting, and she was not sure if she wanted to.

The _angtsik _charged towards the dreamwalker once more, but rather than running away, the marine ran towards the _angtsik. _Neytiri was stunned by his action, unsure of it was out of foolishness or bravery.Seeing the _palulukan, _the _angtsik_ stopped. Neytiri watched, amused, as the marine cheered, watching the _angstik _run away.

_Such a child. So foolish. Skxawng!_

The _palulukan _let out a ferocious snarl, alerting the foolish marine of its presence. Neytiri, unable to tear her eyes away, bounded down from her perch, and leaped down to get a closer view. She had never seen a _palulukan _so close before. It was mighty. It roared again, so loud it caused Neytiri to cover her ears with her hands.

It leaped over top of the _uniltirantokx,_ twisting in midair to face him, baring its fangs with a hiss. The _uniltirantokx_ flattened his ears against his head, utter fear emitting from him.

"What about this one? Run? Don't run?" he asked, looking to where Grace and the other dreamwalker must be standing.

Neytiri shook her head in disbelief.

_He is not even smart enough for a child. He is an infant. A baby. You cannot run from palulukan. _

Grace's voice pierced the air, "Run! Definitely run!"

The dreamwalker broke out into a sprint, running in the opposite direction that they came. Neytiri bounded from branch to branch, watching as the _uniltirantokx_ tried to outrun this mighty predator.

_He will not last long_.

As soon as Neytiri was sure the _palulukan _was going to reach out and snatch him, the dreamwalker wedged himself among a pair of _tsawlapxangrr _roots.

The _palulukan _scratched at the tree roots, but his jaws were too large to fit inside. He snapped and roared and clawed at the tree, managing to scrape bark off of the tree. The dreamwalker must have realized this, because a series of booms and crashed followed.

_Gun._

The foolish dreamwalker was trying to scare away _palulukan _with a gun. The mighty beast suddenly grabbed hold of the gun in its jaws and ripped it away from the feeble _uniltirantokx's_ grasp, swinging it out of reach with another roar. The beast snapped its jaws and for a moment, Neytiri thought he had finally gotten the _uniltirantokx. _But suddenly a figure shot out from underneath the roots. Neytiri leaped from tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch up to them.

Suddenly the _palulukan _grabbed the dreamwalker in its jaws, holding his pack in his mouth and shook him back and forth with fierce power. Neytiri could barely watch as she was sure this would finish off the _uniltirantokx _for good. But he broke free of his pack and sprinted forward, in the only direction that he could go. The waterfall.

Neytiri bounded forward until she was on the last tree branch, right on the edge of the cliff and watched as the dreamwalker leaped without hesitation over the side of the cliff. The _palulukan _caught itself, coming to a stop right before the edge, snapping its jaws at the dreamwalker one last time.

She watched in awe as the _palulukan _gave a mighty roar, out of frustration no doubt, and then retreated back into the gloom of the _na'ring._

Feeling lightheaded from getting so caught up in the action, Neytiri willed herself to look over the edge.

She could make out a small dot that was the _uniltirantokx_ swimming to the other side of the river. Amazed that he had just survived that ordeal, she was slightly disappointed.

_So I have to kill him after all?_

* * *

NAVI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

Inglisi: English language

Tawtute: Sky People

Kelutrel: Hometree

Na'ring: Forest

Uniltirantokx: Dreamwalker (Avatar)

Hiyik: Strange

Loreyu: Helicoradian (plant)

Angstik: Hammerhead Titanothere

Skxawng: Moron

Kifkey Eywa'evenga: The Na'vi name for Pandora, world of Eywa's children (or something along those lines)

Palulukan: Thanator

Tsawlapxangrr: Unildelta Tree


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is Chapter 3. Sorry for drawing it out so long, someone mentioned that she hadn't even met Jake yet and I realized I didn't need to get so caught up in the minor details of things…anyways, I really appreciate everyone's comments and feedback! Thanks so much! Also, I've been a bit busy, so it may be a few days before I get the next chapter out and this one is sort of long. Enjoy!

* * *

Reluctantly, Neytiri lowered herself from the trees and planted her feet on solid ground for the first time since the early morning.

The chase had led them much closer to_ Kelutrel_ than Neytiri would have liked, and she knew she was going to have to get rid of this dreamwalker herself.

_He does not deserve to live. He is like an infant. A child is smarter than him, _she thought angrily, slightly frustrated that she would have to backtrack around the cliff to get to him. Flicking her tail in annoyance, she started walking.

As she made her way around the cliffs to get to the riverbend, she remembered the challenge Tsu'tey had made with her this morning at the waterfall. She had not gotten any food. The hunting party was surely back at _Kelutrel_ by now. But the _palulukan _had scared off any _yerik _nearby and Neytiri knew she would be incredibly fortunate to see anything worth bringing back to her People.

Neytiri kept her ears pricked for any sign of _yerik _but knew there was a small chance there would be any.

As the sky slowly began to grow dark, some of the plants were beginning to grow light, as Eywa always balanced the darkness with _atan_. Some of the first plants to glow were _penghrrap_, with their spiky edges shining. Her People would lay them on the ground to tell of danger. Picking a few leaves from its stem, Neytiri placed them trailing a ways behind her, in case a late hunting party was out.

Once the cliff was shallow enough for her to cross over, Neytiri hopped over the edge and into the river, strongly swimming against the current to the other side. The water's cool touch soothed her spirit. She hadn't realized how worked up she had gotten. She felt silly now. It was only a foolish _uniltirantokx_, soon he would be the least of her worries. But there was a small seed of doubt planted in her mind. Why had Eywa allowed him to survive? He had managed to escape the most feared creature of all. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Neytiri reluctantly pulled herself out of the cool river and back onto solid ground.

Once across, she backtracked in the direction that the dreamwalker had been, going deeper into the forest.

A yellow blur suddenly passed before Neytiri and she froze in her tracks, silently drawing her bow. She could smell the scent now. There was a _yerik _nearby. Neytiri whirled around, hearing it's shrill bleating sound. She drew her bow, waiting for it to move so she could see which direction it was coming from. Its fan flashed once more and just as Neytiri was going to release her bow, there was a loud crashing sound and the _yerik _dashed away, bleating feebly.

_No! Not again!_

Neytiri felt frustration well up inside of her as she strapped her bow around her shoulders. _If Tsu'tey had seen me let that get away I would never hear the end of it. _

Hearing another crash in the distance, Neytiri dropped to the ground in a crouch, ears flicking in the direction of the noise. She carefully crept along the ground, into the gloom, tracking the sound, ears swiveling. Getting a bit ahead of the noise, she leaped upon the branches of a tree and hugged her body close to it, flattening herself against the limb.

The alien smell filled her nose and anger rose inside her throat as she turned her head to see the _uniltirantokx_ behind her, carrying a spear made of wood, gripping it tightly so that his knuckles were nearly white. His eyes were wide and Neytiri could smell the sweat dripping from him. It smelled so strange to her that it made her feel like choking as he got closer, his loud breathing and unconscious steps announcing his presence. His strange dreamwalker clothes were ripped, and his tail was pricked high and alert.

Neytiri's golden eyes followed him as he passed underneath her, the rest of her body remaining motionless. She silently watched him, draped on the tree branch like a snake. The foolish _uniltirantokx _was completely oblivious to her presence, looking everywhere but seeing nothing.

Neytiri rose silently, reaching for her bow and an arrow in one movement, drawing her bow. She aimed it directly at the dreamwalker, her heart's pace quickening. She had never taken someone's life. But she knew it was her duty to her People. She must do this.

He would not last long in the forest anyways.

Straddling the tree limb, legs folded underneath her, she followed him with her arrow, moving only her eyes. Quickly, she tightened the slack, her face pinched in concentration, holding her breath as she got ready to release the arrow into his throat.

A sudden movement caught her eye in the canopy above. Curious, she glanced up, breaking her focus, to see an _atokirina_ float gently towards her, waving its tentacles.

It landed on the tip of her arrow.

Neytiri looked at the arrow, then at the dreamwalker, then focused her vision onto the _atokirina. _

_Why, Eywa? I thought I was to kill this uniltirantokx? Why should he live?_

The _atokirina _glowed in the gloom of the forest, a contrast against the shadows. Neytiri gave a small pout as she loosened the tension in her string and placed her bow back over her shoulders. She frowned and lowered her body back against the tree limb, watching the _uniltirantokx. _He was so foolish.

Why did Eywa want him to live?

The _atokirina _whirled away, back into the canopies.

Neytiri kept herself still against the tree limb, observing as the _uniltirantokx _stripped off his ripped clothing and knotted it around the end of his spear.

It was getting dark and Neytiri wondered if she should head back to _Kelutrel_. She slithered across the tree limb towards the trunk and slipped down to the ground, only a few footsteps away from the dreamwalker. She dove into the bushes, starting to head back to _Kelutrel_, empty-handed.

Glancing back at the dreamwalker, she watched as he thrust his makeshift spear into a pool of sap on one of the _tsawlapxangrr_.

Curious, she stopped in her tracks to see what he was doing. That sap was toxic. She wondered what he was planning on doing with it.

Suddenly he whipped out a small stick and scraped it alongside the tree, and it lit up with a small fire.

A growling sound came from the tree that Neytiri had just been on and she glanced up to see _nantang. _Many of them.

Protected from their view in the bushes, Neytiri watched as the _uniltirantokx_ lit up his spear with the fire.

_Skxawng! What is he doing? He will burn down the entire na'ring!_

The _nantang_ cackled at him, as if they were thinking the same thing. Neytiri observed as the creatures gestured with their paws at the dreamwalker. They were hunting him.

_Surely they will finish him off. He can only survive so much._

They hissed at him, revealing their sharp fangs. Neytiri braced herself to witness the death of this _uniltirantokx_. But that seed of doubt returned.

_But if he is only to be killed by nantang, then why did Eywa stop me from killing him?_

Neytiri struggled with her thoughts as she watched the _uniltirantokx _ illuminate the clearing with his torch. They were surrounding him. He was encircled.

He was trapped.

A _nantang_ sprinted at him from behind, but he whirled around and thrust the torch in its face, causing it to run past him. Another one threw itself at him, and he jabbed at it with his spear.

Several continued to come at him, one at a time, as if playing a game. It was a hunting technique of the _nantang _that Neytiri had seen bring down a _yerik _once.

They slowly began to close in on him, making his space smaller and smaller. He waved his torch in a circle around him, and they stepped back a bit. Neytiri's heartbeat began to quicken, her breath growing rapid.

Suddenly the dreamwalker shouted some alien words and the _nantang_ came pouring at him, their maniac laughter ringing in Neytiri's ears.

_Foolish! So stupid!_

He cracked the spear on one's head and Neytiri watched, helpless, as it whimpered and scampered away. Another one leaped at him and he sunk the spear into it, the _nantang _crying out in pain. The dreamwalker lost his grip on the spear and it jerked away from his grasp. He had no spear.

Neytiri watched as the _nantang _began to close in on him once more. But this time he had no torch to keep them away.

Neytiri felt herself reaching for her bow and nock it with an arrow.

_Eywa, what am I doing? _

She rose from her shelter in the bushes and drew her bow, stepping out .

_Eywa, be with me!_

A _nantang _leaped upon the _uniltirantokx _as Neytiri emerged from the shadows. She aimed and shot at it, swiftly drawing another arrow. She yowled as she leaped over the dreamwalker, aiming at another one.

This time, she brought her bow down onto its skull. Another _nantang _thrust itself at her, and she dropped underneath it, rolling with the momentum, pushing herself forward. She reached for her knife and slit its throat as she landed upon it. She slipped her knife back into her belt and reached for her bow, swinging it around in a circle to gain momentum and then cracked it down upon another beast.

She looked up to see the others slinking away into the shadows, whimpering. She hissed after them, warning them.

Remaining crouched, she glanced in one direction, then in front of her, then the other, satisfied that they were all leaving, lashing her tail. She gave one last hiss as a warning.

Neytiri rose up and squinted, bringing her arm up to shield herself from the bright light of the fire. It was dark, the light from the forest was all she needed now. She reached down to the torch and tossed it into a nearby stream, extinguishing it, swearing. The dreamwalker mumbled a protest.

With the fire gone, the lights of the forest shined brightly, and Neytiri's eyes adjusted quickly. She turned to see the bodies of her now dead brothers lying limply on the forest ground. Her heart lurched into her throat as she realized what she had just done. Squatting near one of them, she began to mumur her apologies.

"_**Txoa oe, ma tsmukan**__,"_ Neytiri spoke, asking for forgiveness from the _nantang _she had just killed. It was a child of Eywa and it had not deserved to die. It whimpered and Neytiri realized it was still alive. To end its suffering, she pulled out her knife and quickly slit its throat, anger swelling up inside of her. Her face grew hot.

This _uniltirantokx _only brought suffering! Why had she saved him?

She brought her hand to its now lifeless head, sighing deeply, asking its spirit for forgiveness once more. **"Forgive me, my brother."**

She sheathed her knife after wiping it on her cloth and moved to the next _nantang_, pulling the arrow from its heart.

The dreamwalker was speaking now. Mumbling foolish words of nonsense. They meant nothing.

"Thank you. I owe you," he said. She could not find the words to speak. She did not want to speak his alien language. The language of the _tawtute. _The language of those who brought suffering to her People. Brought lies. She ignored his words and turned to the next body.

"**Forgive me**," she spoke. "**May your spirit run with Eywa."**

She rose and then moved to another _nantang._

" _**Oeru txoa livu. Ma oeya, tsmukan**_**,"** she murmured, "_**ma oeya tsmukan**_." Her heart was filled with grief.

The dreamwalker bent down in front of her.

"I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along."

She glared at him. Met his eyes. His eyes were full of sincerity. She couldn't take it any longer.

Rising up, she turned to leave towards _Kelutrel_, not bearing to be there any longer. She was ashamed at what she had done. She had helped this foolish _uniltitrantokx. _

_Why, Eywa? Why?_

She heard crashing behind her and snarled in disgust.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Where are you going?" he was yelling. Loudly. Moving without grace as he crashed through the plants.

She quickened her pace, hoping to lose him through the foliage.

"Slow down a second, will you? I just want to thank you for killing those—"

He grabbed her shoulder. She jerked at his touch and whirled around at him, knocking him flat with her bow. She searched for the words to say.

"_Don't thank!"_ she spat out, the alien words tumbling out of her mouth. "You don't thank for this! This is sad. _Very sad only_." She pointed at him with her bow, holding it at his throat, glaring at him with her piercing eyes. She could only bear to look in his eyes for a moment, before looking away and staring at the bodies of the _nantang. _

"Okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry," the _uniltirantokx _spoke.

Neytiri gestured at the _nantang. _"All this is your fault!"

"They did not need to die!" The familiarity of the words burned at her heart as she remembered others who did not need to die. Her sister, the others…her heart ached yet burned with fury at the same time.

"They attacked me. How am I the bad guy here?" he protested

Neytiri thrust the bow back at his throat, "_Your fault!_" He represented all the things that the _tawtute_ had done. He did not deserve to live. Why did Eywa spare him? Why did she spare him?

"You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do. You should not come here, all of you!" she spat out, searching for the words to make him understand, "You only make problems. _Only."_

He slowly stood up, as if careful not to provoke her any further. Neytiri stepped back a bit as he rose, sizing him up. He was a bit taller than her, but she was sure she could take him down easily if she had to.

"Okay, fine, you love your little forest friends?" he began speaking, "So why not just let them kill my ass? What's the thinking?"

The words were so complicated and it had been so long since she had spoken them. Neytiri tilted her head. Glanced at his eyes again. Looked away. "Why save you?" she asked, attempting to understand his ugly alien words.

"Yes, why save me?"

Neytiri's heart skipped a beat. How could she make him See? Eywa had stopped her from killing him before. But he had also overcome many challenges. When she thought about it, he had a strong will. Eywa meant for him to survive. But how could she explain this in his alien language?  
"You have a strong heart," she attempted, "No fear."

_No fear? He is a baby!_

She leaned closer to him, smelling his unfamiliar scent. He looked at her warily.

"But stupid! _Ignorant like a child!_" There. She had said it.

Satisfied, she wheeled around and walked away towards _Kelutrel_, crossing over a root. The ground lit up as her feet made contact, lighting up the way.

"If I'm so ignorant, maybe you should teach me."

_Hah. _

"Sky People cannot learn. You do not _See_," she murmured, breaking into a jog.

"Then teach me to See," he spoke as if he did not believe. As if he was only playing a game.

Neytiri crossed over the tree branch towards _Kelutrel_, hearing his clumsy footsteps as he followed.

"No one can teach you to See," she stopped abruptly. Seeing was something that you had to teach yourself. It came from inside.

They were close to _Kelutr_el now. She sighed as she remembered her challenge with Tsu'tey. She would be empty-handed tonight.

As long as she could get rid of this moron.

"Where did you learn to speak English?" he yelled, his breathing turning to panting as he struggled to catch up with her, "Dr. Augustine's school?"

Neytiri didn't respond, seeing as he had basically answered his own question. Sky People had such strange ways of doing everything! She sped up in an attempt to try and lose him, but knew that it wouldn't really work. He was relentless.

"Hey, slow down. Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot and—"

What was he saying? What foot? What was wrong with it?

"You just have to get to know me. I'm Jake. Jake Su—" his voice cut off. Neytiri turned around to see him nearly fall off the branch, his spear caught in a vine. She reached out and gripped his arm, watching as his spear fell down into the river below.

"_Faysawtute!"_ she sighed. He was so foolish! Crashing around, nearly falling off the tree. He had barely taken the time to breathe the entire way to _Kelutrel._

"I need your help," he mumbled, his eyes looking into hers. She glanced away.

_Clearly._

"You should not be here," she spoke, accentuating with her hand.

"So take me with you."

Was he even listening? He didn't See anything!

"_Kehe!"_ she shouted, "Go back." Suddenly, a glow out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up.

_Atokirina._

Several of them. Pulsing down towards this dreamwalker. More _atokirina _then she had ever seen at one time other than at _Utral Aymokriya._

"What?" the dreamwalker, _Jake, _asked. He followed her gaze and watched as the floating seeds landed on him, waving their silky tentacles. He spread his arms out, as more landed on his arms and his shoulders. Neytiri faltered, her jaw dropped.

_What is happening?_

He poked at one of them and she snatched his hand. "_Ftang a!"_

He smacked one away.

_How could he??_

"_Rutxe!_ No! _Atokirina. Atokirina,"_ she mumbled, in awe. Her expression was filled with wonder and dread at the same time."_Aungia."_

"What are they?"

"_Atokirina. _Seeds of the Sacred Tree. Very pure spirits," she responded, her voice in a half whisper.

_What is it, Eywa? What are you saying?_

In one fluid movement, the seeds floated away, back into the canopy of the forest.

Neytiri looked at this dreamwalker, this _Jake, _with new eyes, trying to See what Eywa saw in him.

"What was that all about?" he asked, breaking the silence. Neytiri could not respond. She did not know what had just happened, but she knew she must tell her mother. _Tsahik _would know.

Her hand quivering, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "_Come."_

* * *

NAVI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

Tsahik: Matriarch (Spiritual Leader)

Atokirina: Seeds of the great tree

Aungia: A sign

Rutxe!: Please!

Ftang a!: Stop that!

Utral Aymokria: Tree of Voices

Kehe!: No!

Kelutrel: Hometree

Faysawtute!: These sky people!

Tawtute: Sky People

Nantang: Viperwolf

Yerik: Hexapede

Uniltirantokx: Dreamwalker

Oeru txoa livu, ma oeya tsmukan: Please forgive me, my brother.

Tsawlapxangrr: Unidelta Tree

Penghrrap: a type of plant

Atan: Light

Palulukan: Thanator


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow. It has been quite a while since I've updated and I apologize! Don't worry, I didn't forget!! This chapter was a bit harder to write than the previous ones, so I'm afraid to say this one, I don't feel, is quite like the others. I spent a lot of time tweaking it and reading it over, and I'm still not quite satisfied, but I often never am (being a perfectionist is annoying). Also, life hasn't been very kind to me lately, so that is my other excuse.

Enough babbling :P. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Neytiri now knew that she had to take him to _Kelutrel_. Her mother's words made sense now. She had known that something like this would happen. She would be able to interpret this sign. Neytiri couldn't fathom why Eywa had spared this dreamwalker's life so many times, but she was not to question her will. Thinking about the challenge from Tsu'tey that morning, Neytiri smirked to herself.

_Just wait until he sees what I've brought._

As she led Jake to _Kelutrel_, her ears swiveled back so she could hear him slapping the _torukspxam_ behind her, making them glow. Giving a small frustrated sigh, she stopped and motioned him onward with a lash of her tail and a motion of her hand."Come," she spoke, an urgent tone in her voice. He was so childish, stopping to touch everything as if he had never seen such a thing before. A startling thought ran through her mind as she realized perhaps they didn't have anything like that on their planet. She remembered vaguely Grace speaking of their planet. It sounded nothing like her home. It sounded lonely.

They passed by the base of the waterfall that Neytiri had bathed in that morning, the water illuminated from the underwater plants, glowing in the night. Stepping lightly, the ground lit up underneath their feet, the forest bioluminescence coming to life.

"So what's your name?" the _uniltiranyu _suddenly behind her.

Before Neytiri could answer, a whooshing sound flew past and she suddenly heard the dreamwalker yelling and crashing down to the ground. Neytiri whirled around to see hunters on their _pa'li _surrounding Jake, pointing their spears and bows at him. _Oh, Eywa._ She sighed deeply as she saw who was leading the party. Tsu'tey must have been getting back from hunting the evening meal. Well, she wasn't about to let him take her find. She hadn't caught anything else after all. Besides, this was special. This was a sign.

Leaping down from the root, she rose in front of them.

"_**Mawey. Na'viya,mawey**__!" _she rose her hands to try and calm the hunters. They glared at the dreamwalker, but eased up a bit, exchanging glances with each other awkwardly, unsure of what to make of the situation. Neytiri then whirled around to face Tsu'tey.

"_**Tsu'tey. Kempe si nga? **_**He is **_**my **_**captive!"** she spoke, her golden eyes glaring at his. She remembered the challenge that morning, but that seemed so childish now. It did not matter. She had brought a sign from Eywa. That was much more important.

"**These demons are forbidden here!"** he snarled, "**I will kill this one as a lesson to the others."** He drew his bow and aimed it at Jake, who was slowly rising from the ground, a stunned expression on his face.

Neytiri leaped in between them, placing herself in front of Tsu'tey's arrow defiantly.

"_**Ftang! **_**There has been a sign! This is a matter for Tsahik**," Neytiri explained, hoping Tsu'tey would understand. There was no way he could argue with Eywa. He clenched his jaw with frustration and glared at her with piercing eyes. Not flinching, she returned the stare. She knew he had remembered their challenge. If she had gone hunting with him, she would not have run into this demon in the first place.

_But we would not have gotten the sign from Eywa._

Tsu'tey heaved a frustrated, almost disappointed sigh, and motioned at the others to bring him. "_**Pot zamunge!"**_

Neytiri sighed with relief, her shoulders relaxing a bit, and watched as the hunters seized Jake by his queue and pushed him forward to _Kelutrel._ Amhul, one of the hunters, held his spear at the dreamwalker's queue, forcefully pushing him ahead. His eyes were wide with bewilderment, whining as he was shoved forward.

Tsu'tey and the others rode ahead, shouting ululating warnings to the clan members inside _Kelutrel._ Satisfied they would not harm him without permission, Neytiri jogged ahead, glancing back to make sure they were bringing her captive. She didn't want anything to happen to him until the sign had been interpreted. The clan had been gathering for supper, and everyone was there to see the dreamwalker.

Neytiri walked forward with pride as she watched the members of her clan gawk at her captive. She had tracked him all day and it was of importance to Eywa. There was nothing more important than that. Feeling a great sense of responsibility suddenly, Neytiri stood up taller as she moved through the crowd of people towards her father. Ansit's eyes were wide as she gazed at the _uniltiranyu _passing by, filled with bewilderment. She reached out to poke him, but one of the adults pulled her back.

Neytiri glanced back to see Jake in awe of _Kelutrel_. She suddenly realized that this was the first time any _uniltirantokx _had stepped foot near _Kelutrel._ Not even Grace had gotten so lucky.

Stepping into the front and center, Neytiri bowed her head before her father, Eytukan. He glared at her and then the prisoner. "**Why do you bring this kewong here?" **he inquired, his voice steady but questioning.

Neytiri gulped and then quickly explained underneath her father's glower. "**I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa."**

"**I have said no **_**uniltirantokx**_** will come here, to offend our home! His alien smell fills my nose!"**

There were murmurs of agreement from the clan members behind Neytiri. She remembered when her father had declared that, after the death of Sylwanin. He had said _tawtute _were not to be trusted. But she stood her ground, answering respectfully, "_**Sempul, **_**many **_**atokirina **_**came to this **_**kewong**_**."**

She spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye as the dreamwalker suddenly spoke, "What's going on?"

Neytiri glanced back at him, seeing his eyes wide with concern and his brows furrowed. "My father is deciding whether to kill you," she replied simply, the foreign words tumbling out of her mouth.  
"Your father!" he suddenly exclaimed, then stepped forward, reaching out his hand, "Good to meet you, sir."

_Skxawng! What is he doing?!_

"_Kehe!"_ she slapped his wrist as he reached out to her father. The hunters pounced on him.

_Tawtute have such strange ways!_

The clan's hushed murmurs turned into loud clamor at the dreamwalker's motion, and Neytiri felt her ears beginning to ring. Had she done the wrong thing in bringing him here? Perhaps she had misread the sign somehow. What if he brought harm to her People? The embers from the fire nearby felt hot on her face.

Suddenly, a loud, husky voice filled the base of _Kelutrel._

"**Step back!"** it was Mo'at. Neytiri exhaled in relief, relaxing her shoulders. Her mother surely knew what was going on. She had warned her of today after all.

Descending from the spiral stairs, Mo'at held herself in a haughty way, her expression stone cold as she glared at Jake. "**I will examine this **_**kewong**_**."**

Neytiri looked at Jake's confused expression, slightly amused but not showing it. She wondered how strange this must be for him. But he was foolish. "That is mother. She is _tsahik_, the one who interprets the will of Eywa," she explained in a quiet voice, feeling that he should atleast know what was going on. All was silent as _tsahik _made her way towards Jake.

"Who's Eywa?" he asked, his loud voice breaking the silence.

Neytiri nodded her head at her mother respectfully as she passed by, deciding not to answer. Her mother went about sizing him up. The clan members behind them were silent, hushed. Mo'at circled around the dreamwalker once, then examined his tail and queue. Jake's shoulders were hunched and he kept his gaze low, as if sensing he shouldn't make eye contact with her.

"What are you called?" she asked, her accent thick. It was strange for Neytiri to hear her mother speak the alien language as well. She had not spoken it since she had last seen Grace.

"Jake Sully."

Mo'at suddenly stabbed at his chest with a thorn. Jake flinched, glancing down at the hole in his shirt, then looked up in disgust as Mo'at ran his blood between her lips, tasting him.

"Why did you come to us?"

"I came to learn," was the response. Neytiri huffed, shaking her head. He had said that earlier. She knew her mother wouldn't go for that. Sky People could not learn.

Mo'at sneered. "We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to teach a cup which is already full."

Neytiri felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she remembered when they "taught" other _tawtute_.

"My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientist," Jake Sully spoke, giving a small smile.

Neytiri's ears pricked at the sound of Grace's name. They had called her that, "Doctor Augustine," before she became their teacher.

"What are you?" Mo'at asked. If he was not a s_cientist _as he called Grace, than what was he? Why was his cup empty?

_I knew he was foolish._ _He even admits to it._

"I was a Marine," he started. Neytiri remembered that word from the morning, Grace had called him that. "A warrior. Of the, uh, Jarhead Clan," he finished, stammering. Neytiri frowned. Grace had not mentioned any such clan.

Tsu'tey suddenly pushed forward**. "A warrior? I could kill him easily!" **Neytiri wrinkled her nose at him, getting ready to shove him away.

_Why is everything about killing with you?_

"_**Kehe!**_** This is the first warrior **_**uniltirantokx **_**we have seen. We need to learn more about him,"** Eytukan said suddenly. Tsu'tey clenched his fists into a ball, but respectfully backed off. Neytiri could sense his anger and her tail instinctively lashed.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" the dreamwalker whined. Neytiri was about to interpret for him when Mo'at spoke to her, "_**Ma 'ite. **_**You will teach him our ways, to speak and walk as we do."**

Neytiri wheeled around to face her mother. Her facial expression was shocked.

_Me? Teach this skxawng? _

Then she grew angry. "**Why me?"** she pouted. "**That's not fair! I only—"**

"**It is decided!"** Mo'at silenced her. Neytiri stamped her foot and crossed her arms, looking away in a fury. She couldn't throw a fit in front of the entire clan. And the t_sahik's d_ecision was final. But she was furious. She did not even know how to teach this dreamwalker? He was still foolish, even if Eywa had spared him. Not arguing any further, she knew it was her duty to the clan and to Eywa, even if it was such a burden.

Mo'at turned to Jake, "My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jhakesooly. We will see if your insanity can be cured." She then turned to Neytiri. "**He is your responsibility."**

Neytiri nodded her head, but had an upset look on her face. She knew she could not argue with _tsahik, _let alone her mother. It was her duty to honor the will of Eywa. Reluctantly grabbing Jake's arm, she pulled him away from the base of _Kelutrel, _towards the stairs, not bothering to try and mask her anger.

"So it's all good now? You and me—"

"_Do not speak_," her words dripped with bitterness. She wanted nothing to do with this Jake. He was a burden now. She didn't want to hear his obnoxious voice or his language.

Mo'at came up from behind the two, finished addressing her People. She looked at his tattered clothing and made a disapproving sound.

"**This we must change,"** she spoke, glancing to Neytiri. Neytiri nodded and immediately turned to go and retrieve one of the young hunters' loincloths. As she returned with the cloth in hand, she heard Jake give a loud sigh. "What? You're not telling me I have to wear tha—" he broke off as Mo'at forcefully pushed him up the rest of the stairs and in the direction of her alcove.

Neytiri followed behind, somewhat amused at his reaction. She had always wondered why _uniltiranyu _wore so many cloths all over their body. Surely it made them hot and thirsty.

Approaching the alcove cautiously, she listened to her mother trying to convince Jake to take off his clothes, stifling giggles.

"Look, lady, can't I just atleast wear this?"

"_**Kehe**__!_ No, that is not the way. If you are to become one of us, you must learn our ways completely." Then there was some rustling sounds.  
"_Ahh! _Okay…okay, okay, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself! Watch it!"

"_Ma 'ite? _Do you have it?" spoke her mother's voice over the grunts and groans of the _uniltiranyu._. Amused, Neytiri tossed the loincloth over the ferns and into the alcove, a smirk on her face. He couldn't even handle wearing their clothes, how was he supposed to learn all of their ways? Seeing for him would be hopeless.

"I have to wear _that?_" was the whining reply.

Neytiri shook her head, trying not to laugh. After a bit more complaining, Mo'at emerged from her den with Jake behind. He looked like an awkward child, hunched over, vulnerable. His body looked weaker, now exposed. His arms did not look like what Neytiri was used to seeing on a fully grown body. He had the body of a child almost. Gangly and awkward.

Mo'at held his ripped up dreamwalker clothes in her hands and then strode briskly over to the other side of _Kelutrel_ where the fire pit was burning brightly and some of the clan members were gathering for supper, and threw them into the pit. The fire grew slightly from the extra fuel, cracking loudly.

"_Hey!_ Those are mine…" the dreamwalker pouted, his voice trailing off as he realized that they weren't much but rags anymore.

Neytiri snorted amusedly and took his hand, bringing him closer to the fire pit. The chattering amongst the clan suddenly grew hushed as he approached.

"Don't get up. Please," spoke the dreamwalker in a funny tone of voice. She heard growls of disapproval behind her as his tail whacked someone in the head. Leading him through the maze of People, Neytiri crossed the circle into the cook pit and waited for him to follow. He clumsily stepped on someone's tail and they hissed at him. Neytiri shook her head slightly at his clumsiness and then stood behind, pushing him gently to the ground. "Wait here," she spoke finally, retrieving the leaf plates piled with heaps of _teylu. _As she piled the food onto the two leaf plates, she suppressed a sigh as she realized how difficult this was going to be. She wasn't sure she had the patience for such a task.

_But Eywa has willed for me to do it. So I must do it._

Returning, balancing the two heaping full leaf plates on both hands steadily, she crouched down next to him, offering him one of the plates. "You never told me your name," he spoke, accepting the leaf plate and looking at the _teylu_ warily.

Neytiri realized that he had attempted to ask her earlier, but then the hunting party showed up. She glanced up at him, swallowed a piece of _teylu_ and then replied, "_**Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite."**_ She gave him her full name, baiting him. She remembered when she and Sylwanin had played a little joke on Grace, telling her their full names. Grace had such a hard time remembering, they finally told her that they only went by the beginning.

Jake blinked a couple times, giving the desired reaction, "Okay, again. A whole lot slower."

Sighing with a somewhat exaggerated frustration and impatience, Neytiri turned to face him. "_Neytiri. Nay-TEE-ree." _She glared at him as she over-annunciated her name, baiting him even more.

He smiled slightly, seeming to catch on to her humor, then looked up across the circle to see Neytiri's mother and Tsu'tey staring at him. They were speaking to each other, both glancing at him and then back at their food. "Your mom likes me. I can tell," the dreamwalker spoke. Neytiri snorted and shook her head as she glanced up her mother, giving her a look. Her mother returned the look.

_More like the exact opposite._

Mo'at was whispering something to Eytukan, both were staring at the stranger with eyes like daggers. Neytiri turned to Jake and nudged him, gesturing at his leaf plate, then took a bite out of one of her _teylu. _

She felt awkward, under the eyes of so many. Her entire clan was constantly glancing up from their food to watch her and the dreamwalker, watching what she would do. She wouldn't be getting any privacy, she could tell. And she wasn't happy about it. Her face scrunched up in a scowl as she saw Tsu'tey staring at her. _What are you looking at?_

"These rock. What are they?" Jake suddenly asked. Neytiri took one more bite before answering, keeping her voice low. She felt as if the entire clan was listening to her words. She felt stalked, like a _yerik_ being preyed upon by a hunter or _nantang_. She felt vulnerable.

"_Teylu,_" she responded, "You call beetle larvae."

The dreamwalker's face instantly scrunched up and she could see he was not pleased with that answer. Her own appetite gone, she heaped some from her own plate onto his, the grubs making a squishing sound as she did so. She glared at the _uniltiranyu_, watching as he grimaced and reached for a handful of the larvae. He thought she was challenging him again. Amused, Neytiri sat back and watched as he slowly chewed the _teylu. _Now that he knew what it was, he didn't seem to enjoy it as much anymore, but he continued to go on praising it.

"That's some damn fine _teylu_. That's like grandma's _teylu," _he was saying Neytiri didn't quite understand the meaning of his words.. The way he spoke was foreign, his accent heavy. It sounded strange to Neytiri. Everything was strange about this dreamwalker. His eyes were too small, he had hair above them in a line and he even had an extra finger! This alien was so strange. How did the _tawtute _think that this would fool them into accepting them? It was only a shell of a real spirit. She glared at him, finishing her last bite of _teylu_, and then sat, waiting for him to finish his much larger pile. He seemed to be enjoying it more and more as he ate. But that was only a tiny baby step that made up an entire journey.

Once they were done, and the clan began to move into their hammocks for bed, grouping into families, Neytiri suddenly came to a disheartening realization.

Jake would have to sleep in the hammock next to hers.

That was Sylwanin's hammock.

Her heart sank to the ground as she reluctantly led him up the stairs and out onto the tree limb where her hammock lay. Her legs felt heavy as she climbed up.

Silently, she swung up onto a tree branch and then leaped down into the second hammock in the row, nodding with her head that the first one was his. She felt a wicked urge to push him off, as she had with Tsu'tey when he attempted to sleep there, but her mother's words rang in her ears.

_He is your responsibility. _

Sighing, Neytiri watched as he clumsily plopped into the hammock. He lay down on his side and looked at her, resting his face on his palm casually, as if expecting her to say something. She only glared at him.

That was Sylwanin's sleeping place.

And she was giving it up to a filthy _uniltiranyu_. Feeling guilty, she broke her gaze with his and turned to face the other direction, wrapping the hammock around her, and placed her hands on her side, closing her eyes.

_Eywa, be with me. Show me the right things to do. _

She could hear him take the cue and wrap the hammock around him and then his slow, steady breaths. For a moment, Neytiri felt she could not take it, he was breathing so heavily.

Then they stopped.

Sensing a sudden quietness, Neytiri turned back around and stared at the empty shell of a body. Its spirit was gone.

NAVI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

(I'm getting lazy, so I'm not going to say the more obvious ones.)

Kewong: Alien

Pot zamunge!: Bring him!

Ftang!: Stop!

Tsu'tey, kempe si nga?: What are you doing, Tsu'tey?

Mawey, Naviya, mawey!: Calm, People, calm!


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm long overdue for an update! Here it is!

Thank you so much to all of you who have put this story on your favorites list! It means a lot to me, considering I only began writing this for fun.

Just wanted to point out a few things that were brought to my attention last update. Thanks very much to MidnightTennyo for pointing out a few inaccuracies with the movie! I fixed them (it's really not much, just a few sentences or two, I mostly fixed it to make myself feel better). I apologize if this isn't exactly what happened in the movie, I've "only" seen it three times, and that was over a month ago *sniff*. So, I have to rely on my memory and the script and a few screenshots to remember. Anyways, enough of my excuses, if you guys notice something wrong, please let me know because I will fix it! I want to get it right! Also, MidnightTennyo pointed out that I have been using the words "untiltirantokx" and "uniltiranyu" in the wrong context, so I _tried _to fix that in this chapter (too lazy to go through past chapters). So, thank you very much for that!

I'm sorry if Neytiri seems a bit out of character in this chapter. It's difficult to get it exactly right. I try.

Okay, enough of my babbling. Again, thanks for reading!

__________________

The next morning, Neytiri awoke early, before the sounds of a_weiai._ She stretched and flexed her tail, turning her neck from side to side. Startled when she turned to face the hammock next to hers, the events of yesterday replayed in her mind. The foolish _uniltiranyu_, her mother making her teach him the ways of her Clan…she heaved a heavy sigh at the thought of her responsibilities.

The _uniltirantokx_ did not seem to be awake. It was hollow.

Finding this strange, Neytiri hopped over to Sylwanin's old hammock, the net swaying as she jumped upon it, and poked at the _uniltirantokx, _quickly withdrawing her hand as if it would lash out and bite her_. _It flinched and for a moment, Neytiri feared he would awake to find her next to him, but it relaxed again and continued with its shallow breaths.

_Hiyik._

She wondered if she should wait for him to awaken or if she should go about her daily business and expect him to find her. Deciding to go with the latter, Neytiri leapt down from the branches and climbed over to her mother's alcove.

"_**Sa'nok**__?_" she asked, peering past the ferns to see that the alcove was empty. She must be at the fire pit for the morning meal already. Making her way down the winding steps, Neytiri greeted a few other waking clan members as they started their day as well.

She spotted her mother sitting cross legged in one of the corners, munching quietly on some seeds. Neytiri grabbed a handful of seeds and sat down next to her mother silently. The two sat next to each other for a few moments, saying nothing. Then, Neytiri sighed loudly.

"**I do not know what to do with him,"** she said suddenly, breaking the silence. Mo'at turned to look at her daughter. **"You will know. You make a great teacher. I saw you with Ansit yesterday. Teach him as if he is just a child."**

Neytiri grunted. _He is a child. _She nodded her head in agreement with her mother.

"**Where is he now?"** Mo'at asked. "**Sleeping,"** replied Neytiri in an annoyed tone, giving her mother a knowing look. It was considered lazy to sleep in when the rest of the clan was awake.

"**The **_**uniltiranyu **_**are strange. They bring life to another body, a **_**tawtute **_**body, and change to **_**uniltirantokx**_** when they are awake,"** explained Mo'at, struggling to find the words to make sense of such a foreign concept. Neytiri had heard this once before, when Grace had come to their village. She remembered that it had been difficult to understand at first, and she wasn't sure she really understood it even still. How did one live two lives?

"**Don't worry, **_**'ite**_**,"** Mo'at spoke, her voice soft and calming. "**You should go to **_**Utral Aymokriya **_**this morning. It will ease your mind."**

Neytiri had not been to the Tree of Voices for quite some time and smiled at her mother, grateful for the suggestion. "_**Irayo, sa'nok. **_**I will leave at once. If the **_**uniltiranyu **_**awakens while I am gone, you could give him some **_**teylu**_**. He seemed to enjoy that last night,"** she spoke, somewhat teasing. Mo'at chuckled.

The path to _Utral Aymokriya _was not far on foot, but Neytiri did not want to be gone when the dreamwalker awoke, so she went to fetch her favorite _pa'li_, _Ta'imi_.

"_Siltsan, Ta'imi," _Neytiri murmured as she approached the _pa'li. _Neytiri held up her queue to Ta'imi's and bonded with her. Swiftly leaping upon her back, Neytiri closed her eyes for a moment, aware of Taimi's muscular legs and strong back. Upon opening her eyes, the colors were even brighter and more vivid than they once were. Connected with the _pa'li_, Neytiri sensed that Ta'imi was hungry. Though she was eager to get along to_ Utral Aymokriya, _she knew that Ta'imi would have to eat something. Leaning over to pat her long, arched neck, Neytiri guided Ta'imi towards the patch of chalices near the river. "**There you go,"** Neytiri soothed Ta'imi as she reached out with her strong neck to suck its nectar with her long, skinny tongue. Neytiri leaned back on the _pa'li _as it ate, feeling Ta'imi's belly grow slightly fuller.

She wondered what she would teach the _uniltiranyu _first. Riding a _pa'li _was an essential part of the People. She would teach him that today. He had not even made t_sahaylu _yet. Neytiri wondered if he even knew what that was. It would be a difficult thing to explain. It was simply a way of life. Eywa had provided it to keep the balance of life on her planet. How could she explain something like this to him? This was going to be a wearisome task and Neytiri found that she was dreading it.

Once Ta'imi was finished and her belly was full, Neytiri guided her in the direction of_ Utral Aymokriya_, feeling her powerful legs beat the ground below, enjoying the sound of her hooves pounding against the ground in tune with her heartbeat. As they approached the Tree, Neytiri slipped off Ta'imi and affectionately rubbed her neck, disconnecting. Then, she crossed over the root and made her way into the hollow.

She spread her arms, feeling the soft caress of the Tree's tendrils on her arms, as she had always done since she was a child. Inhaling deeply, Neytiri lifted her queue to one of the tree's tendrils and connected with it.

A surge of energy rushed through her entire being and she felt her face grow tingly, feeling Eywa's comfort flow through her. There were many voices chattering at once. The laughter of _'eveng_, the wise voices of elders, but there was one voice that stood out to Neytiri. One voice that she recognized.

It was Sylwanin's.

Neytiri tried to push all other sounds out and focus on her sister's soft voice, closing her eyes in concentration.

"_**Lu mawey, ma tsmuke. Lu mawey, ma tsmuke**__," _she was saying, chanting softly in a rhythm. Neytiri allowed herself to become enveloped in these words, her eyes still closed, relaxing her body. She sank to the ground, kneeling before Eywa.

"_**Nga omum peu muia. Nga omum fya,"**_Sylwanin's voice now said. Neytiri breathed deeply and slowly, taking her words to heart and storing them in her mind.

The _uniltiranyu _came to her mind and Neytiri realized that she should get back soon. Before reluctantly unqueuing, she heard her sister's soothing voice, "_Eywa _be with you."

She crossed back over the root and called for Ta'imi, who was not far off. "_**Siltsan,"**_ Neytiri murmured, her spirit feeling calm.

"_**Lu mawey, ma tsmuke**__," _she could still hear the ring of her sister's words in her ears. Neytiri climbed upon Ta'imi's back, feeling her heart beat as she connected with her. Pride welled within her soul as she saw the beauty that surrounded her.

Eywa made all things beautiful.

Before reaching _Kelutrel_, Neytiri called to another _pa'li, _the old mare, _Pare_. All of the children loved to play on Pare, leaping onto her back and messing with her antennae. The old mare was extremely tolerant, surely she would be able to handle the ignorant dreamwalker, Jake Sully.

Pare followed Neytiri and Ta'imi willingly, with nothing more than a few calls and clicks from Neytiri.

Leaning forward on Ta'imi, Neytiri willed her to move faster, and she felt the hooves beat the ground faster as they approached _Kelutrel_.

To her surprise, the dreamwalker was already awake and walking around, looking at the clan as they went about their daily life, observing. She halted Ta'imi and slid off her, tapping her on the back to let her know she was free to go wherever she pleased now.

She clicked her tongue a few times to get Pare's attention and brought her to Jake. "Today, you will learn how to ride _pa'li_."

His facial expression dropped as he saw that he was getting the old mare, rather than young and strong Ta'imi. Nodding her head in the other direction, Neytiri tried to hide her amusement at his disappointment behind Pare's muzzle, hugging her head close.

Neytiri led them both towards the riverbank, where Pare could drink from the river if she wished.

She nodded her head at the mare, gesturing that Jake try and mount it.

A flash of disbelief played on his features for a second.

"Easy, boy," Jake said, turning towards the mare.

Neytiri sneered, "Pare is _female," _she corrected, a tone of disdain in her voice. Pare gave him a small whack on the head with her antenna.

He placed his hands on the mare's back and hoisted himself up, pushing all of his weight against the mare awkwardly. Without grace. Pare grunted with his weight but held her ground as Neytiri murmured soothing sounds to her, rubbing her nose.

Clumsily, he managed to sit up on her and he smiled with satisfaction. Just as Neytiri was about to try and explain to him _tsahaylu _, he reached behind him and grabbed his queue. Neytiri gave a small prayer of thanks to Eywa that she did not have to explain something to him. Perhaps he had learned this from Grace.

Pare shifted uneasily underneath his weight. Typically, a rider bonds with the horse _before _mounting, rather than after, and Pare was not used to this. She jerked her head a bit uneasily.

"Woah," the dreamwalker grunted, then pulled his queue and lifted it to Pare's antenna. The tendrils intertwined and his eyes grew wide. He had obviously never done this before.

"That is _tsahaylu_. The bond," Neytiri explained, "Feel her heart beat, her breath. Feel her strong legs."

Jake nodded, as if understanding what she said, and she felt a bit hopeful. He could understand _tsahaylu._ All was not lost.

"You may tell her what to do, inside," Neytiri pointed at her head for emphasis, "for now, say where to go." She told him the easy way, the way that children had to learn. It was difficult sometimes to speak through only the mind when there were other thoughts crowding it.

She watched as Jake sat up straight and opened his eyes. Pare snorted impatiently. He lifted his arm. "Forward," he commanded.

Pare lurched forward into a gallop and Jake slumped to the ground, flopping into the muddy ground. Neytiri erupted into laughter suddenly, not bothering to hold it back. He looked so funny and weak being thrown from Pare, the sweetest oldest _pa'li _in the Omaticaya, and his facial expression had been complete surprise.

A sudden cackle was heard behind her and Neytiri wheeled around, to see Tsu'tey and two other hunters laughing. They were on _pa'li_, Tsu'tey was riding Ta'imi. Approaching swiftly, he glared down at the dreamwalker, who was covered in mud.

"You should go away," he spoke in halted _Inglisi. _She had not heard him speak the _Inglisi _language since they had been in school together.Jake stood up and tried to wipe the mud off his face with his hands, although they were also muddy and he only ended up spreading it around.

Jake shook his head, "Nah, you'd miss me too much!" then turned to Neytiri, "I knew this guy could speak English," he exclaimed, pointing at the warrior.

Tsu'tey shook his head and ignored Jake as he handed Pare back to Neytiri.

"This alien will learn nothing," he muttered as he handed Pare off, "A rock Sees more."

Neytiri looked up at him as she led Pare towards Jake. He was right. She sighed and smirked, giving him a knowing look, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Though the _uniltirantyu _did not See, she was surprised that he did not get angry at Tsu'tey's rude comments. He didn't seem to take himself too seriously. That was a new concept to Neytiri. All _Omatikaya _took everything very seriously, especially Tsu'tey. But not this dreamwalker.

"_Ka," _Neytiri tapped Ta'imi on the rump, subtly giving Tsu'tey the hint that she needed to get to teaching. Tsu'tey and the others wheeled around, off to go hunting, without another word. Neytiri looked after them longingly, wishing she could go hunting as well, but she was stuck with this dreamwalker.

_Oh, Eywa. _

Leading Pare by the muzzle, Neytiri clicked her tongue at Jake, "Again."

He stared at her, still covered in mud, and mounted Pare again, a bit more smoothly this time.

When he went to make _tsahaylu_, Pare shivered impatiently, not used to the way he mounted. He was thrown off once more, splatting in the mud. He barely even looked recognizable! Neytiri could not contain her amusement and let out a laugh as she went over to retrieve Pare, who had not gone far. It seemed Pare was enjoying this, this was a change from the usual pulling of her antennae and being climbed upon by children, though Jake was not much better.

"Very funny," Jake muttered, standing back up.

"Again," Neytiri spoke, handing Pare back to him, "this time, bond first, then mount," she explained.

Jake nodded with realization and then lifted his queue to Pare's. The mare eyed him warily as he mounted, and she stood her ground, this time, waiting patiently for a command.

Clearly proud that he had gone this far without falling, Jake sat there for a few moments, his eyes closed. Neytiri watched as he seemed to be feeling the connection. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Forward," he spoke, his voice steady. Pare launched her front hooves forward, springing onward, but Jake was not ready for the momentum and was once again thrown off, catapulted into the air, a look of pure shock on his face. Neytiri put her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh this time as she saw how disappointed he was.

Each time he mounted, he grew steadier and calmer and more determined. Neytiri was impressed, though she dared not show him, or it would break his concentration.

They stood near the river bank for hours, Neytiri reminding him of what to do and Jake following her instructions, learning more each time.

By the time Tsu'tey and the rest of the hunting party was back, Jake had Pare trot up in front of them and gave Tsu'tey a challenging look. Tsu'Tey glared at him and then back at Neytiri. She tried not to smile at the frustration in his eyes.

Why was Tsu'tey always so serious?

"**I see he has finally learned how to ride,"** he spoke, glaring down at Neytiri.

"_**Srane**_**. I taught him how,"** she responded, returning his piercing stare. He scowled, his nostrils flaring and pushed past her, leading the rest of the hunters towards the fire pit. Neytiri followed them with her gaze, then turned to look where Jake and Pare had gone. He had dismounted Pare and was ascending the stairs of _Kelutrel_. Jogging lightly in his direction, Neytiri followed after him, giving Pare a light tap on the rear as she passed by, showing her she was free to go where she wanted now. The poor mare had been very patient that day, spending hours near the river bank, only snorting a complaint once.

Neytiri called out after Jake as she caught up to him. "You did well today," she murmured. He turned to face her, startled that she had been behind him. "Uh…thanks. Thank you," he stammered. "_**Irayo**_**,"** said Neytiri, giving him the Na'vi word, "it means 'thank you.'"

Jake simply nodded. "Are we done for the day?" he asked.

"_**Srane**__. _Yes," she figured she should start speaking to him in her language, so that he would learn faster.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to, uh, go to sleep now."

"_**Hahaw?**_Why are you going to sleep? The night is only beginning," Neytiri gestured with her arm in an arc at the glowing plants and leaves of _Kelutrel_. She stepped closer and made a face, "You don't want to eat the _teylu,_ do you?" she laughed, teasing. It was strange to joke around like this, but with Jake it felt like a natural thing to do.

He smiled, "No, it's not that. I just have to get back to Hell's Gate—err, uhh, the Sky People place."

Neytiri shivered. She could not stand to hear that word. _Tawtute._ She then remembered that she was speaking with an _uniltiranyu, _a foolish child. Though he tried to look like one of the People, he was a _tawtute _in his spirit, and he always would be.

Upset that she had been somewhat friendly to him, she scrunched her face up in a scowl, glaring at him. "_Foolish tawtute_," she muttered, then wheeled around on her feet and scampered down the tree limbs to the fire pit. She was more upset with herself than with him, but it was hard to admit that to herself.

Why was it that she had to avoid his gaze?

His eyes looked at her with a sincerity that she had not seen before. Yet he did not See. He was much different than Grace, and the other _uniltiranyu _that she had met at the school.

He had not complained at all during her training. Neytiri was beginning to feel uneasy. Whenever she was around him, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. Was it just because he was a dreamwalker trying to live like one of her People? Or was it the feeling that his eyes were on her even when back was turned?

Shaking these thoughts from her head, she reminded herself of her sister's words at _Utral Aymokriya _that morning. _You will know what is right_.

She could not be so relaxed around him. Neytiri had never felt unable to control her feelings before. This was a new feeling.

_More anger that the tawtute bring_, she told herself.

As the clan gathered that night at the fire pit, Neytiri tried to focus on enjoying the meal and thanking Eywa for providing for her People, but she felt her mind was clouded.

After the meal, Neytiri thought about talking with her mother in her den, but decided against it. She did not want to reveal this weakness to anyone, not even _tsahik. _Especially not _tsahik. _She could control this herself without help.

She had to show that she was able to fulfill her duty to the _Omatikaya. _This was her responsibility and she would not show her weakness. Feeling confused and lost in her thoughts, Neytiri dashed up to the highest point of _Kelutrel_, feeling the wind grow stronger as she climbed higher and higher. The village below looked like tiny insects from above. Feeling a rush of energy surge through her, Neytiri threw her head back and closed her eyes.

_Eywa, help me to be strong through this. Do not let me show weakness. I am strong._

Letting out a bird-like chirp, Neytiri held out a leftover piece of _yerik _that she had not eaten at dinner. There was a loud, sharp cry from the trunk of the tree, and suddenly a large winged creature emerged from the shadows, leaves brushing against each other and the tree limbs shaking as the large creature emerged. It perched upon the branch Neytiri was standing on, its wings flapping, creating a blustering wind, but she held her ground and offered the piece of meat at the creature. "_**Siltsan, Seze**_**,"** she murmured, patting the _ikran _on her neck. She felt at peace high above the ground, safe on the branches of _Kelutrel. Kelutrel_ was actually many trees intertwined together to form a strong foundation that the _Omatikaya _built their home upon. Neytiri remembered when Sylwanin had told her this was to remind them that a community is stronger when it is united. Feeling her heart ache for her sister, Neytiri rested her head against Seze's neck, sighing heavily.

"**Oh, Seze,"** she murmured, "**what am I supposed to do?"**

The ikran blew out of her nostrils in reply, a kind of guttural sound. Longing to climb upon Seze's back and circle around _Kelutrel_ for a few moments, Neytiri knew better than to go flying aimlessly around at night. The clan was slowly getting ready to sleep.

Reluctantly, Neytiri gave Seze one last pat on the head and sent her on her way. Feeling a new resolve, she glided across the tree limb and hopped down to the next level, the sleeping level. She crept along the branch quietly, so as not to wake any who were sleeping. Before approaching her hammock, she saw the _uniltirantokx _Jake sleeping in Sylwanin's old hammock. He looked so peaceful, but she knew his spirit was not inside the empty shell of a body. She swiftly leaped over him, and landed in her hammock, curling its arms around her, allowing it to cradle her. Neytiri closed her eyes and imagined it was Eywa'a arms that were comforting her. A slight breeze brushed against her face, brushing her hair across her face. Neytiri inhaled deeply and felt safe in the arms of Eywa.

Tomorrow would be a new day. She would teach Jake the language of the People, how to hunt, but she would only do so from a distance. She could not allow her emotions to get so caught up in him. He was a _tawtute. _And _tawtute _only brought suffering. Only.

________________

NA'VI WORD : ENGLISH WORD (I actually wrote this chapter a while ago and just edited it, so I forget what some of these words mean, so they might not be completely accurate. I also probably completely butchered the sentences, since I'm only a Na'vi beginner, so if anyone's got any better translations, send them my way.)

Utral Aymokriya: Tree of Voices

Hiyik: Funny, strange

Lu mawey, ma tsmuke: Be calm, my sister

Nga omum peu muia. Nga omum fya.: You know what is right. You know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so here is Chapter 6. I'm proud of myself for getting this in a bit earlier than I usually do. I haven't been very busy lately, and some people have been asking me to update more, so here we go!

I tweaked a few sentences in the last chapter, as I usually do, but it's really nothing, just to make it more accurate with the movie, though I still don't think it is entirely. I FINALLY saw the movie again a few days ago, so it's more fresh in my mind. I was going to change the horse's name, since I don't think it is right, but I'm too lazy and it isn't really that big of a deal, so :P.

Anyways, thank you very much for all the reviews and comments!

* * *

Neytiri awoke early the next morning. She felt renewed from the night's sleep and quickly sat up, reaching her arms far above her head, stretching out her muscles. They were stiff from not working them very hard yesterday. For the first time in many days, she had not gone hunting. She turned to the right to see the _uniltirantokx _body sleeping soundly in the hammock next to her. Figuring she would do what she had done the previous morning, Neytiri leaped down from the sleeping level to the fire pit, moving with ease from tree branch to tree branch, as she had done every morning her entire life. As she descended the spiraling stairsteps to the fire pit, she spotted her mother speaking with one of the cooks. "_**Oel ngati kameie, ma sa'nok**_," Neytiri spoke, making the gesture with her fingers. Mo'at turned and smiled to see her daughter and returned the greeting. "**Did you sleep well?"**

"_**Srane," **_Neytiri responded simply, eager to get on with the day. She had an _unil _last night, about flying across the land on Seze. She was sure she knew what she would teach Jake today. They would go up to the top of _Kelutral _and she would show off Seze. Neytiri had wanted to fly her last night, but it had been too late and she would have woken the entire clan with the loud, flapping noises breaking the forest's sleeping silence. She would fly her today.

Taking a bite out of one of the fruits piled near the pit, Neytiri sat down against the wall of Hometree, facing out into the village. Ansit and the other _'eveng_ were playing with their toy banshees, made from sticks and twigs, making shrill whooping noises and cries. From the other direction, near the _kilvan, _the hunters were already gathering together, chanting rhythmically to Eywa, asking for a successful hunt. Usually, Neytiri was among them, but lately she had chosen to go hunting by herself, like she had two days ago.

_A lot of good that did me._

She took her last bite of fruit and then ascended back up the stairs to her _chey_ to retrieve her bow. She was eager to get on with the day. Her ears twitched as she heard one of the _ikran _let out a shriek and she looked up to see Tsu'tey and his hunters flying out from the top of _Kelutral_. She smiled in anticipation, barely able to wait until she would be able to fly Seze. Usually, Neytiri flew her everyday, but with the recent events, she had been unable to. The bond between them was like a magnet, tugging Neytiri in Seze's direction. She needed to fly with her and she knew well that Seze was feeling the same thing.

Once back near her hammock, she sighed as she saw Jake was still sleeping. Sitting down on the branch, she dangled her legs over the edge and sat perched on the limb next to his hammock. When would he wake? She wanted to go, she needed to move her legs. They were nearly tingling with restless energy.

Neytiri sat there next to him patiently for several moments, but then grew bored. She huffed loudly.

_Skxawng. He will never learn if all he does is sleep!_

He was wasting her time. She could be doing something productive, but she had no way of knowing when he would awaken. Frustrated, Neytiri was just about to get up and leave to go down to the river and bathe while she waited for him, when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. He sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily, moving much to slow for her liking. She nudged him with her knee in the small of his back.

"_**Za'u!**_ You sleep too much!" Neytiri chided as he jerked up. He clearly had not noticed that she had been watching him. He turned and stood up shakily on his hammock. Then, in one swift movement, he leaped forward onto the branch that she was standing on. A bit surprised at his unexpected grace, Neytiri regarded him haughtily. "Let's go!" she spoke, tired of waiting on him. She gave a giant leap onto the branch above and then crouched down, expecting him to do the same. He gulped and then blinked a few times before attempting to jump up after her. He managed to get his upper body onto the tree and Neytiri had to help him get all the way up, tugging on his shoulders.

"**Skxawng!**" she exclaimed, glaring at him. He returned her glare with a blank stare, not knowing what that meant. Neytiri found this amusing, that she could insult him without him knowing it. She leaped onto the next branch above them, turning back to help him. They continued in this manner all the way up the tree, Jake struggling to get up each limb. He didn't quite have the coordination yet.

Once they finally reached the top of _Kelutral, _Neytiri strode out further on the tree limb, placing one foot in front of the other, balancing effortlessly. She opened her mouth and emitted the same call she had the night before, reaching into her belt for a piece of dried out meat. Seze emerged with a loud racket, her wings flapping into the leaves and causing a few to fall. Neytiri bent her legs slightly to steady herself as Seze's weight landed on the branch. Jake made some surprised noises behind her that she did not understand.

"Do not look in her eye," Neytiri commanded as she rubbed Seze on the head affectionately. She held out the piece of meat and Seze eagerly snatched it from her grasp, nuzzling Neytiri's shoulder as she did so.

"_**Tam tam, **_Seze," Neytiri crooned, rubbing her _ikran's _head. Seze called out loudly, shrieking, and others hidden from the leaves responded back to her. Neytiri reached back and pulled her queue towards Seze's, making the connection. Closing her eyes for a moment, Neytiri felt the pulse of Seze's heart, happy to finally be near her. It had been too long since she had flown her.

Checking the straps on her belt, Neytiri jerked it twice, then smoothly stepped onto Seze's knee and swung herself over her back, rubbing her neck soothingly.

"_Ikran _is not horse. Once _tshahaylu _is made, _ikran _will only fly with one hunter in the whole life," she explained, adjusting her seating and shifting her legs underneath her for better leverage. Satisfied, she looked up to Jake and explained one of the most important things he could learn. "To become t_aronyu—_hunter—you must choose your own _ikran, _and he must choose you."

Jake grinned in disbelief and Neytiri smirked. She enjoyed showing off her world. There was much to be proud of.

"When?" he asked, his voice eager.

_Not so fast, dreamwalker._

Neytiri could not help but smile at his excitement. It reminded her so much of herself when had been young, watching Sylwanin prepare for her own _Iknimaya._

"When you are ready," Neytiri responded, pulling her goggles down in front of her eyes to protect them from the wind. Willing Seze onward, she leaned forward and gave out a whoop. "Heyyahhh!"

Seze's wings expanded to their full span suddenly and she lurched forward. Neytiri tensed her muscles as she felt the weight drop from underneath her for a brief second. She felt a rush of excitement coarse through her veins as Seze plunged into the open air beneath them, freefalling for a few moments before catching the wind beneath her wings. She could feel Seze's pulse quicken with excitement and happiness. Neytiri was beaming. Leaning to the left, Neytiri turned to see Jake's facial expression in awe, like a child. She grinned and urged Seze forward, feeling her wings beating as she pulled forward, swooping down over top of Jake. Unable to keep her happiness inside, Seze let out a wild cry and Neytiri laughed to herself, rubbing her _ikran's _neck.

_Siltsan, Seze, silstan._

The breeze blew her braided hair back from her face and Neytiri closed her eyes for a second, seeing through Seze, trusting her judgment. Pride welling up inside of her she let out another whoop as she leaned into the turn, feeling Seze tip to the side a bit, then her weight evening out.

Neytiri never grew tired of this. Such a beautiful thing Eywa had blessed her with.

After flying in circles for a few more beats, Neytiri reluctantly brought Seze to land onto the tree limb.

Jake seemed shaken with enthusiasm. "So, when will I be ready?" he asked suddenly, the words tumbling out. His eyes were wide with eagerness. Neytiri chuckled to herself as she slid off of Seze's strong back and pulled out her queue. Seze gave her an affectionate nudge before she tapped heron the back and stepped back, watching her disappear back into the leaves, shrieking her return to the rest of the banshees.

"You will know," Neytiri spoke finally, turning back to Jake. He didn't seem completely satisfied with that answer, but didn't press any more. She pushed her goggles up onto her forehead and stepped around him, leading him back down. Leaping down the tree was much easier than going up, and Jake didn't need as much help. Neytiri stopped on the second level and kneeled down, patting in front of her for Jake to sit down.

"You will learn _Na'vi _now," she spoke, situating herself in a cross-legged position. "_**Nari, "**_Neytiri spoke, placing her fingertips over her eyes. Then, moving her fingers to her nose, "_**Ontu,"**_ and then her ears, "_**Mikyun, "**_ and then her lips, "_**Seyri."**_

Repeating the gestures, Neytiri said the words again. "_**Set, nga fmi**_, you try," she said, pointing at Jake. He cleared his throat and then pointed at his eyes, "_**Nari?"**_

Neytiri nodded her head, "_**Srane,**_ yes." His pronunciation was wrong,, but she figured that would take some time. One step at a time.

He then pointed at his nose, "_**Mikyun."**_ Neytiri shook her head. _**"Kehe, **_no," she then grabbed his hands and moved them to his ears, "_**Tsa'u mikyun,**_ that is ear."

He nodded and tried again. The two worked patiently. Neytiri calmly correcting him and Jake repeating the sequence, faster each time. This reminded her of when Grace was teaching her _Inglisi_, but it was the other way around. Neytiri tried to be as patient as Grace had been with her.

"_**Siltsan, **_very good," Neytiri gave a small hint of a smile, then touched her arm, "_**Pxun."**_

She moved her hand to her other hand's fingers, "_**Zekwa**_."

Jake repeated after her and Neytiri nodded. Jake looked up suddenly and Neytiri turned behind her to see what he was looking at.

"**He cannot say anything right," **it was Tsu'tey. Neytiri glared up at him. "**He is only beginning. Give him time**," she spoke, trying to sound calm. She didn't feel like getting in an argument with him. It seemed that was all they did anymore. Tsu'tey scowled for a moment and then spoke, "**He needs to learn to hunt. I came to see if he would go hunting with us." **He sounded reluctant. Neytiri figured her mother had put him up to it. She turned to Jake, "Tsu'tey wants to take you hunting."

Jake's ears pricked and he looked up at Tsu'tey. He looked hesitant for a moment, as if he thought it might be a joke. Tsu'tey hadn't exactly been nice to Jake. "I guess," he finally answered. Neytiri jumped up, "_**Txan!"**_ she exclaimed eagerly. She hadn't been hunting in two days and her legs itched to leave the grounds of _Kelutral. _

Her language lesson had been cut short, but she didn't mind. She hadn't hunted in two days and she felt like she wasn't being helpful to her clan. Besides, Jakesully seemed to be getting restless just sitting on the tree branch and her own legs were feeling stiff. It would be good for him to learn to hunt.

_Eywa, please help this to be a successful hunt, _recited Neytiri in her mind, though she had a feeling the mischievous dreamwalker would prevent that from happening.

NA'VI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

Tam, tam, Seze: That'll do, Seze or That's enough, Seze

Za'u: Come

Nari: Eye

Ontu: Nose

Mikyun: Ear

Zekwa: Finger

Seyri: Lips

Pxun: Arm


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here is Chapter 7. Sorry if this chapter seems a little dull. I promise I'll do my best to make the next chapter more interesting. I just recently got the Survival Guide, so hopefully that will give me some ideas on how to fill in this 3 month long gap ;)

* * *

Leaving Jake with Tsu'tey for a brief moment, Neytiri went to her _chey_ to retrieve her bows and arrows and drop off her flying mask. As she approached the stand, she was reminded of the time when her sister had given it to her. Sylwanin had worked on it for many days, and was so happy to finally give it to Neytiri when she had finished. Her heart swelled with the painful ache that she was quickly becoming familiar with at the thought of her beloved sister. She had been so thoughtful and generous, never quick to judge or get angry.

_She did not deserve to die._

On her way down the steps of _Kelutral_, Neytiri suddenly realized that Jake didn't have a bow. He would have to use her's or Tsu'tey's, though she doubted Tsu'tey would share. Excitedly, Neytiri dashed down the stairs and headed toward the gathering group of hunters. It was a small group today. Tsu'tey was leading, as always. There was Peyral, Amhul, and then her and Jake. The dreamwalker was standing off to the side of the other three, looking a bit left out.

"**We will travel on foot today**," Tsu'tey said, strapping his bow around his waist, motioning for the group to follow him. Neytiri went over to Jake and was surprised to see he had a bow with him. He held it awkwardly at his side, until he noticed that the others had it strapped around their backs and copied them. "Where did you get that?" Neytiri asked, gesturing at his _tsko._ It looked to be a fairly good one as well, finely crafted of strong wood.

"Norm gave it to me…uh, one of the guys back at the shack," he replied. Neytiri frowned, not understanding. "Norm?"

"He's in the avatar program. A, uh, dreamwalker."

Neytiri nodded her head. She wondered if he had been the soft-spoken _uniltiranyu _that she had seen when she had been tracking Grace and Jake. Her heart fluttered as she remembered seeing Grace for the first time since the accident. She hesitated before speaking, walking on in silence for a few moments. "How is Grace?" she finally said.

Jake looked at her, seeming surprised. "Grace? She's fine, I guess. Needs an attitude adjustment, but she's fine."

Neytiri tilted her head to the side, confused, "Grace was always very kind to me." She couldn't imagine Grace being mean to anybody. She had always been so patient when teaching them _Inglisi. _She had a firm voice, but it was kind.

The dreamwalker grunted. "Yeah, I'm sure she was," he said in a strange way, rolling his eyes up towards the sky and then back around in a way that Neytiri had seen _tawtute _do before.

There was a sound from up ahead. Neytiri looked up to see Tsu'tey motioning for them to be quiet and then crouch down. She did the same, and Jake followed suit. The five hunters crawled along the ground, ears raised and alert for any sounds, eyes wide, looking out for any movements. Neytiri spotted an _aweiai _move the tip of its head in the direction of the sound, alerted by the movement and the sudden rise in energy in the forest. Looking in the direction it pointed, Neytiri reached behind for her bow.

But Peyral suddenly drew her bow and aimed, releasing it steadily. Neytiri couldn't see what she was aiming at because there was a tree in her line of vision, but she assumed it was a _yerik. _The huntress whooped, having succeeded in bringing it down and quickly went to retrieve it, reciting the hunter's prayer as she did so.

"That will be our dinner tonight," Neytiri whispered to Jake. His eyes were wide, as if he had never seen anything like this before.

The hunters continued forward, moving slowly but steadily, careful not to snap any twigs or make any sounds. Neytiri searched the scents of the _na'ring, _keeping her senses alert for any sign of a _yerik. _The _nar'ring _was calm today. Only the sound of the rushing river could be heard. Suddenly hearing a twig snap, Neytiri whirled around, reaching for her bow, only to see Jake staring guiltily at the ground, a broken stick underneath his feet. He looked up sheepishly. "Sorry," he spoke, his deep voice ringing in the silence of the forest. A flutter of wings could be heard in the canopy above as a bird was frightened off by his voice. Neytiri lashed her tail and brought her fingers to her mouth, showing him he was to be quiet, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. Tsu'tey grunted, glaring at Jake and Neytiri caught sight of Peyral shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.

_He is my responsibility. I should not let him ruin the hunt._

Sighing, Neytiri motioned for Jake to follow her. "Step right behind me, so you don't do that again," she whispered quietly, pointing behind her. Jake obliged, his expression still a bit guilty, ears slightly drooped, not looking up.

After straying far from the grounds of _Kelutral_, Tsu'tey stopped. _"_**We will turn back now. There is no more prey,"**__he muttered, giving Jake a scowl as if it was all his fault. Amhul, one of the younger hunters, piped up. "**We could go fishing. One **_**yerik **_**is not enough."** Peyral nodded her head in agreement. Tsu'tey seemed to mull over the idea in his head, as if he wished he had thought of that. "_**Srane, **_**let's go."**

Neytiri explained to Jake what was happening, "We are going to fish in the _kilvan_, river, since we only have one _yerik__**."**_

She hoped the other hunting groups had better luck than they had.

Not needing to be nearly as cautious now, the hunters stood up from their crouched positions and made their way over to the river, splitting up. Tsu'tey went off by himself, Amhul and Peyral went in the other direction, and Neytiri and Jake went straight ahead towards the bubbling sounds of the river.

Pulling out a fishing bow from her strap, Neytiri squatted by the side of the river. "You must be careful not to let your shadow show, or else the fish will swim away," she explained as she knotted a string to the rear of the arrow and nocked it to her bow , ready to strike at any given moment. Jake stepped back from the edge of the riverside and watched Neytiri carefully, analyzing her every move. She suddenly felt very studied, and conscious of her movements.

_Focus. Stop being so foolish._

There was a small ripple moving towards her, growing large as the fish made its way closer to the surface. Waiting for just the right opportunity, Neytiri tightened the slack in her bow and then released, it suddenly, the arrow plunging into the fish's side. Raising it out of the river, she revealed a plump fish. There was a murmur of amazement behind her.

"That thing is huge!" the dreamwalker exclaimed suddenly, stepping forward and reaching out to touch it. Neytiri smacked his hand before he had a chance. _"__**Ftang!"**_ she shouted out. The fish twitched, its sides shaking in an attempt to escape and its fins protruding out from the sides. Before it could suffer any longer, Neytiri reached for her dagger and stabbed it in the heart.

It's large, unblinking, red eyes stared lifelessly straight ahead. "_**Oeru txoa livu, ma tsmukan" **_she murmured, asking its soul for forgiveness as she wiped her dagger on her cloth and sheathed it.

"What are you saying?" Jake asked, still crouched next to her. Neytiri placed the fish to the other side of her and turned to him, wiping her arrow.

"I have taken its life, so now I must ask its spirit to forgive me," she explained, touching her hand to her heart as she did so. She had forgotten that this was not common sense to the _tawtute. _For some reason, they felt it was alright to take their brothers' and sisters' lives without feeling.

Jake nodded, though his expression was still quizzical. "Is that what you were doing with the viperwolves?" he asked. Neytiri tilted her head, "Viperwolves?" The word sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Yeah, er, uh, _**srane. **_The wolves…you know, when you rescued me?"

"The _**nantang? **_Yes, when I took their lives, I asked them to receive my apology. It is the way," Neytiri explained. "When Peyral killed the _**yerik, **_she must say the hunter's prayer. When we kill something, it is only for it to become part of the People."

"What's the hunter's prayer?"

_So many questions, _she thought, frustrated at first. _But that is to be expected. _

Neytiri sighed and closed her eyes, keeping her hand over her heart and recited the prayer that she had been taught ever since she was an _'eveng. _"_**Oel ngati kameie, ma tmsukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'I'awn slu Na'viya hapxi."**_

"Whoa," Jake blinked, "What does all that mean?"

Sitting back, Neytiri placed her bow back in her pouch, realizing this was going to take a while to explain. "All of this," she extended her arm in a sweeping circular motion, "belongs to Eywa. Everything that lives here is a child of Eywa, _**ay'eveng Eywa. **_Eywa is the Great Mother and we are all her children. We are brothers and sisters in Eywa. When a brother or sister dies, it's spirit goes to be with Eywa forever, but their body stays to become part of the People. When we say this prayer, it is to show respect for all living things."

Neytiri was reminded of the time when Sylwanin had told an _uniltirantyu _of this and they had scoffed at her, speaking such blasphemy as to say that Eywa did not exist. Holding her breath, she expected Jake to laugh at her explanation, but instead, he simply nodded in understanding.

"That's cool," he murmured, inclining his head, "I get it."

Taken aback by his reaction, Neytiri tilted her head, "You understand?"

He nodded, "Yeah. There are lots of people back on Earth who kind of the think the same way."

Her ears pricked at the name of Earth, Grace had talked about it a few times long ago. It did not sound like a very pleasant place to be, but she grew curious. "What is Earth like?" Neytiri asked Jake, crossing her legs and resting her arms on her knees.

Jake sighed heavily and looked up to the sky. "Earth is…well, it's nothing like here. It's cold and gray and empty," he looked back at Neytiri, locking her gaze. Neytiri stared at his green gaze for a split second, then quickly looked at the river.

_What is wrong with me?_

He slowly breathed in and then sighed, "The air here is so much more clear than it is on Earth. Everything there is polluted."

"Polluted?" why were there so many strange _tawtute _words?

"Yeah, like contaminated…uhh, dirty," he stammered, searching for a word that she would understand.

Neytiri nodded, "That sounds terrible, _kawng_." She could not imagine a place so terrible that even the air was dirty. She suddenly felt as if she had been taking such a thing for granted all her life and sent a quick prayer of thanks to Eywa for keeping the air on her planet clean.

_Thank you for the balance of life you have given us._

"Has it always been like that?" she ventured further. Jake shook his head, "No. We humans, er, sky people, have destroyed our planet."

_Sky people. _There was that word again. _Tawtute. _

Suddenly, Neytiri remembered her strong resolve from last night, angry with herself for letting her guard down in front of Jake. Rather than her teaching him, he was teaching her about his planet. His ugly, awful, dirty planet. Feeling foolish, Neytiri scowled suddenly and turned her back towards Jake, retrieving her arrow.

"You _tawtute _are foolish, _skxawngs_. You cannot even take care of your own land," she spoke in a somewhat scolding tone. "You take from your Mother, but do not give back."

She turned back to face him, seizing this opportunity to teach him one of the most important things he would ever learn. "All energy is borrowed," she murmured, avoiding eye contact as she lifted the arrow to her bow again, "and one day you must give it all back."

There was an uncomfortable silence after she said that. But, Neytiri did not dwell on it, and instead forced her focus onto the task at hand.

Spotting a ripple moving towards her, Neytiri froze for a beat, her feline eyes widened with concentration, and then she released the string, watching as the arrow plunged into the fish's transparent flesh. "_**Oeru txoa livu**_**," **she mumbled as she placed it next to the one she had caught earlier. After wiping her arrow, she handed it to Jake. "Now you try."

His eyes widened, the strange lines of hair above his eyes raising. Jake gingerly took the arrow into his hand and tried to draw his bow. Neytiri clicked her tongue. "No, you're holding it wrong," she said, taking it from his hands and nocking it for him. She would teach him how to do that later.

He scooted towards the edge of the river as Neytiri had done. "You're leaning too far forward, no fish will come to you if they can see you, _**skxawng**_," she critiqued with a watchful eye, folding her arms. He leaned back a bit, rocking on his heels as he squatted on the river bank and then suddenly released the tension. The arrow fell pathetically to float on the river's surface, not even piercing through the water. Jake's shoulders slumped as he saw how weak his shot had been.

"You're angle was wrong," Neytiri spoke, keeping her voice low so as not to scare any fish away. They could feel vibrations under the water, even from something as subtle as a voice or a shift in position.

Jake tried again, only to have the arrow slip halfway into the water and then rebound back, nearly hitting him in the face. His tail began to droop at his lack of success.

"**You have only caught two fish?!**" Tsu'tey had come back, the makeshift basket in his arms nearly full of fish. Neytiri sighed and rose from her squatting position. "_**I **_**have been teaching Jake**_**," **_she murmured, giving him a what-can-you-do? expression. Jake turned to see Tsu'tey and then turned back around to face the river, arrow raised, face pinched in a determined expression. Neytiri studied his posture from behind. He was not leaning too far forward this time.

"**He cannot even catch one fish**_**!"**_ chided Tsu'tey. Neytiri gave a low growl and smacked him on the head. "_**Lu fnu!"**_she whispered to him, telling him to be quiet. There was a silence for a few beats, then Neytiri caught sight of a ripple in the water. Jake's tail pricked and his ears raised, and she could tell he had seen it as well.

_Now._

The arrow plunged into the water and the string attached to it fluttered behind. Jake eagerly reeled it back in. There was a fish on the arrow!

Jake punched his free hand in the air. "Yes! I did it!"

Neytiri smiled briefly, then stepped up to him, not letting his enthusiasm rub off on her. He still had to honor the brother he had just killed. "Remember what you must do, Jake."

"Oh, yeah…uhh, _**oeru txopu livu**_," he muttered, nearly inaudibly. Tsu'tey snorted and Neytiri shot him a warning sidelong glance.

"No, no Jake. That means something different, the word is _**txoa**_, forgive, not _**txopu,**_" Neytiri corrected.

"What's the other word mean?" Jake asked, placing the fish on top of the other two that Neytiri had caught.

"_**Txopu **_means fear," she spoke bitterly.

_Fear, I would never have known that word had it not been for your kind invading our planet._

The group carried their catches back to _Kelutral_ silently, senses alert for a sign of any more prey, but there was none.

_Hopefully the other hunting parties will have had more success than us._

Once the party arrived, Peyral went to the fire pit to help the cooks prepare the _yerik _she had caught, and Tsu'tey and Amhul left to greet the other hunting parties who were making their way back. Jake stretched his back, twisting from side to side, "I better get back. My other body needs some food."

Neytiri tilted her head. So strange. "You have to take care of two bodies?" she asked, realizing that was a silly question. She had forgotten that this body was not his own. But his clumsiness didn't let her forget it for long.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how exhausting it is. I feel like I'm always up doing something, my mind needs a break, ya know?" he explained. Neytiri didn't really understand but nodded her head. "So, I will see you tomorrow? We have much work to do," she said as he turned towards the hammocks.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he said, yawning. Neytiri nodded her head shortly as she escorted him up the stairs, unsure of what else to say, but feeling uncomfortable with the silent air between them.

"Hey, Neytiri?" Jake broke the silence. She grunted, not wanting to make eye contact. It seemed whenever she met his gaze, she lost focus and couldn't keep her guard up. She hated feeling so vulnerable, so she never looked directly in his eyes. It made her feel weak.

"When can I get one of those banshees? They look awesome! Could you let me try yours out?" he asked, his tone suddenly sounding childish. Neytiri sighed disapprovingly. "I have already told you, when you are ready. And no, _**skxawng, **_Seze is already bonded to me. An _**ikran **_can only fly with one hunter in its life," she explained for the second time, an exasperated tone in her voice. Did he not listen to her earlier?

"Oh," Jake muttered, disappointed. The pair had reached the hammocks and Jake leaped into Sylwanin's old hammock, less clumsily this time. "Well, see you in the morning!"

His body went limp suddenly and Neytiri sighed, crouching down on the branch overlooking his hammock. His features were soft, but angular at the same time. Neytiri noticed that he had strange hair above his eyes and found herself wanting to touch it, but a small part of her was afraid he wasn't quite asleep yet. There were many differences between an _uniltirantokx _and one of her People, but they still had hearts and they still had a spirit, a soul. Sylwanin's voice echoed in her mind, "There is good in all things, even t_awtute._"

_Even the tawtute who killed her?_

Pain etching in her heart, Neytiri rose to go back down to the river but stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"_**Oel ngati kameie, Neytiri**_," it was Tsu'tey. Turning around, Neytiri repeated the greeting, moving her fingers from her forehead outward. She hoped Tsu'tey would be reasonable this time. She was in no mood to argue.

"**Thank Eywa the other hunting parties have caught more food. That **_**skxawng**_** frightened all the yerik**," he spoke, but sounded somewhat good-natured.

It was strange to see Tsu'tey after looking at Jake for such a long time. The two were worlds apart. Tsu'tey's features were much harsher than Jake's, but it was what Neytiri was used to. His seemingly permanent scowl was gone and Neytiri could tell that Tsu'tey wasn't in a challenging mood either. He simply wanted to talk.

"_**Srane, **_**he has much to learn,"**__she agreed, looking down at the sleeping dreamwalker again.

"**He may learn, but he will never See**," Tsu'tey said, following her gaze, glaring at Jake.

Neytiri opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. She couldn't help but feel he could be right. She could teach him how to hunt and the right words to say, but there was nothing she could do about his heart. That had to happen on its own, and from the looks of things, he had a long way to go.

Seeming to realize that he had struck a cord, Tsu'tey reached out to touch Neytiri's shoulder softly, "**You taught him well today. You are a good teacher."**

She smiled, appreciating the gesture, "**It isn't easy!"** she replied over her shoulder, starting across the tree limb and down the stairs. The scent of the _yerik _being cooked over the fire reached her nostrils and her stomach growled in response. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"**Do you really think he will become a part of the People?"** Tsu'tey asked once he and Neytiri sat down the by the fire pit. It was clear that he had been meaning to ask that question for quite some time and that it had been on his mind. Neytiri, however, had not thought about that. She didn't really _want _to think about that. She looked over at Tsu'tey and sighed, pondering over his question.

_Jake is a quick learner, but there is so much more to being Omatikaya than learning. _

After all, it had only been 2 days since their hostile encounter. "**It is too soon to tell," **Neytiri finally responded.

Tsu'tey grunted, as if he had been hoping for a clear answer, but left it at that. The rest of their conversation was lighthearted, discussing the clan members and who would be making _Iknimaya_ soon. It felt strange to Neytiri to chat about such things. She felt like this was before she had met the _uniltirantokx, _before any of this mess had happened. It didn't feel as good as she had thought it would. Instead it felt empty, as if there was a whole different part of the world that she lived in that had yet to be explored.

* * *

NA'VI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

Oeru txoa livu: Forgive me

Chey: Personal belongings rack (informal name)

Ftang; Stop

'eveng: child

Translation of the hunter's prayer: "I see you, brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I will definitely pay attention to Neytiri's knowledge of English, however, I will say that I don't think she is completely unable to understand certain English phrases. She's smart and can figure some things out, at least the way I see it. As for the contractions, she uses some contractions herself in the movie, so I'm quite sure she knows what those are. However, I will try to be more careful of that.

The river glistened in the Pandoran sun's rays as if it were late afternoon. But the chirps and high-pitched calls from the forest revealed that the day was only beginning. Bent down over the glimmering water, Neytiri dunked her head underneath the surface. For a moment, she stayed below the water's cool embrace. Then, she surfaced, face tilted towards the sky so that it was warmed by the sun. The rumbles of the waterfall behind her overwhelmed the faint sounds of the stream, the honeyed scent from the succulent _yomhi'ang _leaves filling her nostrils as she rubbed it over her body. She ran her hands through her tight braids, wringing out the water and then opened her eyes again. The vibrant landscape appeared even brighter than it had moments before. The river was encircled by ferns and small stones. A large, twisted root that led back to _Kelutral_ crossed over the stream to the other side, covered in moss. The slender trunks of dandetiger trees towered over the edge of the riverbank, their puffed out crowns swaying in the gentle breeze.

As she bathed, Neytiri cast her eyes upward as she recalled the events of earlier that morning.

She had awoken facedown in her _nivi, _watching the families sleep beneath her. She reminisced what it had been like to sleep in the big hammock with her own family. Her father and mother would lie down first, Sylwanin would lie between them and then Neytiri, very young at the time, would snuggle in next to her, curled up against either her father or mother. She had felt so safe, so protected, so _loved. _But one day, Sylwanin announced that she wanted her own _nivi, _like all the other older girls. She said she would only sleep their sometimes, when her friends did. This made Neytiri want her own hammock as well, as any younger child always wants to be like their older sibling. The two had worked long and hard. They collected leaves and twine and then sat in the commons of _Kelutral _together while they weaved them. When it was finally time to place them, the clan had a small ceremony in honor of the girls' work. Neytiri had felt so included, like one of the older girls, though she was really much younger than them. Tsu'tey had danced with Sylwanin that same night. She had never seen him look so gleeful since then.

Sylwanin only slept in her hammock once. The next day she and her friends plotted to go and burn down a _tawtute_ vehicle**. "We'll be back in time for **_**numtseng**_**,"** she had told Neytiri. When it was time for school that next morning, Sylwanin and the others had never shown up. They didn't show up until...

Neytiri shook her head all of a sudden, in an attempt to force herself back to the present.

_Do not dwell in the past. Think of now._

She ignored the ache in her heart as she reached up to massage the back of her neck, her eyes closed in thought.

After she had gotten up that morning, she had gone down the spiraled stairs to the fire pit, where her mother and a few other clan members were already eating the morning meal.

**"That dreamwalker must get up as you do if he is to learn our ways,"** Mo'at had said. Neytiri gave her a flat smile. **"I can't wake him. I've tried, but he is dream sleeping."**

**"You must tell him when he wakes, that he shouldn't sleep so much."**

Neytiri nodded, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted that. Her mother was right. He was missing the village life, the togetherness, the _oneness _that such a big part of being one of the People. It was so much more than hunting and learning the language. All he seemed to care about was _Iknimaya, _which was something he would never do if he couldn't take things seriously.

As she nibbled on some seeds, she turned to Mo'at again. **"There is so much for him to learn. Some things can't be taught. He has to See for himself." **She pursed her lips in contemplation. It seemed so overwhelming, too great of a burden to carry.

The _tsahik _reached for another handful of _aweiai _seeds. **"Do you remember what you heard when you went to **_**Utral Aymokriya**_**?"**

**"**_**Srane. **_**'I will know what is right.' But how do I do what is right, **_**sa'nok**_**? How will I know? What if I can't? Why did you choose me?"** the questions tumbled out of Neytiri's lips as fast as they popped in her head and she stopped herself. She should not have been so disrespectful. **"I'm sorry. I don't mean to question your interpretation of Eywa's will..."**

**"**_**Ma 'ite**_**," **Mo'at place a hand on Neytiri's shoulder and looked firmly in her eyes, **"I chose you to teach him because you need to heal." **There was a painful silence as mother and daughter both understood the meaning of those words. ** "When you aren't thinking of the loss, your wounds will heal. I See you, **_**'evi."**_

Neytiri shut her eyes for a brief moment as her mother's words sank in.

After Sylwanin and the others were killed, the _Omatikaya _had mourned for many days and nights. They knew that their souls rested with Eywa, it offered them peace. Neytiri knew that too, but for some reason, part of her couldn't accept that her sister was really gone. Without doubt she could have stopped that _gun _from...from _killing _her. Why, oh why, had she not done anything to help her? She had stood there, frozen, rooted to the ground as if she were a tree, unable to move. And it ached inside when she thought of it. She had never returned to her family's _nivi_. She had isolated herself from the clan, sometimes even missing the ceremonies. Especially the _Iknimayas _and the _Uniltarons, _for they reminded her of Sylwanin's. Then all of a sudden, she was expected to take on her sister's future duties as _tsahik. _She was needed for her clan. But, she was unable to take on the responsibility. She screamed, she cried, and she sulked for many days it seemed.

On the morning of her own _Iknimaya_, she stopped. How could she waste the life she had been given? Sylwanin would have wanted her to live life completely and fully. She became ruthless, never satisfied until she knew that she had done her absolute best. But, sometimes, it didn't feel like it was enough. And Neytiri wondered if it would ever be enough. She tried. She hoped. Because that was all she had.

_But is it enough?_

Neytiri had forced a smile for her mother as she shoved the familiar doubt back to the darkest place in her mind. She placed her hand over her mother's. _**"Irayo, ma sa'nok. Oel ngati kameie."**_

Finished bathing, Neytiri forged against the current towards the riverbank. Jake should be awake soon, if not now. She hurried along the river's edge and stepped up on the root that led back to _Kelutral. _The distant cackle of a group of prolemuris could be heard in the treetops as they swung from branch to branch. Their happy chatter lifted her spirits and she reveled in the beauty of her world, as she often did. A wasp buzzed past her ear and it twitched in response. The wasp hovered next to her and she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Rather than brushing it away, Neytiri halted her brisk pace and stood still so the insect could see she was not a danger. Satisfied, the bright orange insect flew off, its transparent wings a blur. There was a screech from above and she looked up, golden eyes squinted in the sunlight, and saw a tetrapteron swoop down from the canopy. It snapped its jaws and dove towards the river. The winged creature opened its beak and scooped the surface of the water. A decent sized fish wriggled into its mouth and the tetrapteron flapped its front wings furiously as it returned to the rest of the flock higher in the sky.

_Eywa's children are lively today._

Neytiri attributed it to the start of the wet season, a time for new life.

_A time for healing._

She wasn't sure if she felt ready to heal. She couldn't bandage her wounds and move on as others did. The pain was too great still. But she had dwelled on these thoughts enough for today.

As she approached the grounds of _Kelutral_, Neytiri contemplated what she would have the dreamwalker learn. She was tiring of teaching already. There had to be something that she could teach him that would be as intriguing for her as it would be for him. The only thing that still fascinated Neytiri was Eywa's creation, her children, her world. That was it then. She would show him her world. The _na'ring. _Take a walk outside of _Kelutral _grounds for a change.

With a lightness in her step, she made her way to the stair steps, nodding an acknowledgement at those she passed by. A small hand found her arm and tugged on it. **"Neytiri, come play with me."** It was Ansit. Neytiri looked down to see the small girl's wide eyes blink up at her. _**"Rutxe?"**_

She fought against her thoughts as she remembered similar instances between her and Sylwanin.

**"I'm sorry, Ansit. I am teaching the dreamwalker today."**

**"Again? You've been teaching him every day. When can it be my turn?"**

She gave a heavy sigh. **"I don't know. I have to teach him everything I know." **She found herself wince at her own words. It hadn't been her intention to complain, but she sounded like she was. **"Perhaps tomorrow you can help me?"**

Ansit's mouth upturned in a grin. **"**_**Srane!**_ _**Irayo, **_**Neytiri!"** The girl retreated back to the group of children, satisfied. Neytiri realized that she would probably not get very much teaching done with Ansit's "help", but she found it too difficult to say no to her. She started back in the direction of the stairs, when she saw a certain lanky figure stumble towards her. His tail swished enthusiastically behind him, smacking Ansit's face in the process.

**"Watch your tail!"** the child called after him, though her tone remained lighthearted. He paused, turned around to see what happened, oblivious to what his tail had just done, then shrugged.

Neytiri noticed he walked with a bit of a hobble. Once he was within earshot, she clicked her tongue. "You are limping. What happened?" she nodded her head downwards at his right leg. He glanced down at it and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, didn't make it out of my hammock very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to just jump out onto that tree branch..." his voice grew muffled, "but I kinda fell."

"You are all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Neytiri almost insisted that they go and see her mother for a bandage, as she noted he kept his weight shifted on the other side, but one look at his eager face told her that wouldn't be necessary.

The two stopped outside of _Kelutral_ and Neytiri picked up two gathering baskets. Jake arched an eyebrow as she handed him one of the baskets, "So, where are we going?"

"We are going away from _Kelutral_ today, into the _na'ring_," was all she said. He pursed his lips in eager curiosity and his eyes grew watchful but he said nothing more as the two of them made their way across the same root that they had crossed that night Neytiri had rescued him. The trickle of the river could be heard in the distance and the clamor of _ikranay _was above them, high in the treetops. " Can you hear that?" Neytiri stopped abruptly, taking this as a chance to see if the dreamwalker was paying attention.

He halted directly behind her, nearly stumbling over the edge as he had last time. "Hear what?"

The huntress bit her lip and looked at him, then shot her eyes upward in the direction of the noise. He stared at her baffled, his shoulders hunched in, eyes cast upward. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The _ikranay. _Can you hear their calls?" Neytiri sighed. _So ignorant. _

"Those flying lizards? Is that what that is?"

Now it was Neytiri's turn to be confused. She tipped her head to one side and then looked back at Jake. "_Liz-erd?"_

"Nevermind," Jake waved a hand in the air as if to brush off the question, "it's nothing."

Shrugging, Neytiri turned and continued across the root, Jake trailing after her. How many more strange _tawtute _words would he use? This would be more difficult than she thought. Trying not to let her frustration get to her, she hopped off the root and onto solid ground. She had an idea in mind of where she wanted to go. It would be good for gathering seeds as well as provide a good education for Jake. Neytiri stopped short suddenly, realizing she didn't hear his awkward footfalls behind her any longer. Half afraid of what she would see if she turned around, Neytiri reluctantly cast a glance over her shoulder to see the dreamwalker still back on the _Kelutral _root. He was crouched down, hovering over something, a small twig in one of his five-fingered hands. She had to hold back a smile at the picture. He looked exactly like a young child jabbing at an _eltungawng_. Her amusement was short-lived, however, as she stepped closer to find what he was really poking at.

"**Ra'a! Ftang a!"** she exclaimed as she bent down, smacking the arm that held the twig. Startled, he dropped it and looked up at her, eyes widened with a childlike innocence. He had been messing with a _kali'weya _and its stinger was arched high over its back in a defensive position, ready to strike at any moment. Jake had clearly upset the poor creature and it's pincers were clacking together in a nervous manner. The moment the obnoxious twig stopped poking at it, the arachnoid took off underneath the tree root in hiding.

"That is not something to play with!" Neytiri chided. Jake rose to his feet, his tail flicking mischievously behind him. "What was that thing?"

"That is _kali'weya_. It's sting can kill." She didn't bother to tell him that the sting was usually only fatal to children and elders, however. He needed to learn to be more cautious and respectful.

"I was just messing with it. I wasn't actually going to--"

Neytiri cut him off. "Would _you_ like it if I poked a stick at _you_?" she proceeded to jab at him slightly with her bow. She knew she was taking this quite far, but this was a lesson that applied to many other things as well. Neytiri was also starting to notice that subtlety was lost on this dreamwalker. He required much more than a gentle shove to understand something.

Jake stumbled back a bit and mumbled a few words that she couldn't understand, ears flicking backwards a bit.

"It is a child of Eywa," she explained, "it has it's part in the balance, as all of her children do." Neytiri started forward again, this time walking to the side of Jake to keep him in her sight.

_He is such a child! Watching Ansit would be easier than this!_

"What is it's 'part'?" the dreamwalker asked.

Slightly pleased at his curiosity, Neytiri elaborated. "It's sting is used to send hunters on their _Uniltaron_, Dream Hunt. Every hunter must pass this to become a part of the People."

Jake winced and his mouth twitched at the corners, "So, does that mean I have to do that?"

"If you are to become part of the People, then yes."

_If you ever get that far._

He tilted his head slightly to one side. "What's a dream hunt?"

Neytiri heaved a sigh. So many questions! But, she supposed that was good. He was learning. "To become _tsamsiyu, _warrior, you must catch a _kali'weya_. When it stings you, it will send you on a journey that tells of your destiny and reveals your spirit animal. It is one of the most important ceremonies."

Jake scrunched his nose up and made a face, pushing his jaw forward. "Sounds trippy."

Ignoring his useless _tawtute _words, Neytiri made her way forward, closer to their destination. There was a sudden rattle in the bushes and the sounds of the forest grew hushed. A bulky orange figure emerged from the undergrowth. It was _lenay'ga. _Neytiri froze as the creature lumbered forward, it's legs shifting underneath it. It didn't appear to have noticed the pair yet, but it would soon enough. She shoved Jake behind a tree with a grunt and stepped next to him.

"What is--" She slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his question. The _lenay'ga_ stopped suddenly and Neytiri swallowed hard, hoping it hadn't heard him. She turned to Jake, whose eyes were fixed on the creature as he strained to make out what exactly it was. Recalling how fascinated Grace had always been by this animal, Neytiri imagined they must not have anything like this on Earth.

The creature rose up on its haunches, cocking it's muscular neck in an arch over its back as it assumed an offensive position. It's two front legs rose up and it emitted ear-splitting squeals. Neytiri glanced at Jake sidelong, whose mouth was gaped open at the sight of this strange creature. Smirking slightly to herself, she fixed her gaze back on the_ lenay'ga_, anticipating its next move. Still squealing at a deafening rate, it's head suddenly shot out from the rest of its body and darted into a nearby fern. Jake uttered some words that Neytiri didn't know and his eyes goggled as the now headless creature began to walk slowly forward in the direction of its dart.

Acting quickly, Neytiri leaped out from behind the tree, no longer at risk of the creature shooting her. Much quicker and more agile than the sightless _lenay'ga_, she beat it to the dart and plucked it from the ground. Usually, hunters didn't take a dart unless it was found laying around in the ground without it's body, but Neytiri wanted to seize this opportunity to show Jake that they could be used. As she walked back towards Jake, who was still gawking at the event, she murmured a soft prayer to the _lenay'ga, _who would soon die without its dart. Her eyes were cast downwards and she nodded in a somewhat reverent manner at the creature. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But all creatures played their part. The _lenay'ga _would be honored, as its dart would become a weapon to provide for the People.

Placing the sharp object inside her pouch where her dagger was, Neytiri made her way back to the hollow where Jake was standing.

"What the hell was that thing?" he sputtered, his forehead crinkling as his eyes widened. He kept glancing back at the direction the creature had appeared, as if expecting another one to pop out. Neytiri smirked briefly before her face returned to her usual neutral expression. "It is _lenay'ga_," she stated simply, offering no more explanation. It was clear from the sight he had just witnessed that it was a very dangerous creature. The dreamwalker opened his mouth as if to say something more but then closed it.

Neytiri reached into her pouch and pulled out two _nikt'chey_, "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, a loud grumble rose from within the dreamwalker's stomach and he nodded his head. She handed him a wrap, which was stuffed with smoked meat and various plants from around _Kelutral, _and then sank down into the ground, resting her back against the tree. Jake lowered himself beside her and then bit into the _nikt'chey. _"Good stuff," he mumbled, his words barely understandable as it was still full of food. Neytiri observed him, slightly appalled at the way he was eating. He resembled something of a viperwolf digging into a carcass. Then she remembered he probably had not eaten since yesterday.

Though she was content to sit there and eat in silence, Neytiri realized that she should use this opportunity to teach him more of the language. "That is _nikt'chey," _she murmured, nodding her head at his food wrap before taking a large bite out of her own.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. Grace has been teaching me some stuff lately," he said while chewing.

Neytiri smiled at the name. She was also encouraged to know that the _toktor _would be helping her. It was an overwhelming task to teach this dreamwalker everything she knew, and she felt a bit more at ease to know that someone was doing the same.

There was a sudden flash of light from the sky and a loud _zap _as the air grew heavy. Jake murmured in surprise and his ears fell flat against his head at the sound. Neytiri could almost smell the humidity, nostrils flaring slightly, and she sensed a storm would be coming soon. Swallowing her last bit of food, she rose and glanced up at the canopy with squinted eyes. "We must hurry. It is going to rain." Her tail swished behind her in an urgent manner and she turned back to Jake.

"Where are we going?" Jake scratched at his wide forehead and narrowed his eyes curiously.

"You will see," she replied, motioning with her hands to get moving. She peered upwards again, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky in between the thick foliage. From the looks of things, it appeared that this would only be a passing storm. But it was important to be cautious. Thunderstorms on Pandora were much more violent than the ones on Earth, she remembered Grace telling her once.

Such a contrast from that sunny morning, the sky was now shadowy and gray and with a thundering crack, rain began to pour forth from above. Quickening her pace, Neytiri wondered if perhaps they should turn back. Apparently thinking the same thing, the dreamwalker voiced her concerns. "Are you sure we shouldn't go back?" his voice was steady, but the hair above his eyes was raised and his jaw tight. Mouth twisted in contemplation, Neytiri mulled over this. Perhaps if she had said it first, she would have gone back, but now that the dreamwalker suggested it before her, her stubborn ways won out. "No. It is nothing to be worried about." A raindrop fell from a leaf above her and dripped on her ear, causing it to twitch instinctively. Glancing back upwards, she caught sight of a few _ikranay _diving under the canopy to perch on the tree branches. There was another clap of thunder, rousing a screech from one of them as it flapped its wings nervously.

"We will be safe under the trees. We are not out in the open," she affirmed, pivoting on her heel and forging ahead into the undergrowth. The tension of the rising storm caused her heartbeat to quicken and she Neytiri felt herself growing excited. She had always loved thunderstorms. When she was younger, provided her mother allowed her, she liked to climb up onto one of the higher branches of _Kelutral _and watch as the lightning lit up the sky, feeling the vibrations of the thunder within her being. It had seemed to match her restless spirit, wrestling with her emotions as she tried to suppress her sorrow from the loss of so many.

"If you say so," Jake's deep voice snapped her out of her memories and she continued forward, hoping that the storm would pass like she thought.

The treetops rustled in the stormy breeze and rain seeped through to the forest floor. Neytiri hoped that her stubborn nature wouldn't get them into trouble, but she was sure this storm would pass over. The rainy season was only beginning, with the worst storms in the middle at its peak. She could feel the dreamwalker's nervous energy beside her. "There's no reason to worry," she murmured over her shoulder, stepping over a felled log. He nodded and trailed after her, rain plastering the loose tendrils of hair over his face.

Neytiri noted that she would have to fix that when they returned to _Kelutral_, but for now, she focused on the task at hand. The plants were reacting to the tension of the storm and a _kxaylte _cluster that was growing from the side of a tree stretched it's long, narrow clasps in their direction. Neytiri easily sidestepped from its reach. It's tubular arms twisted towards her for a moment, tracking her movement, and then it snapped back into place, sensing no danger.

Her ears swiveled backwards suddenly and there was a low grunt from behind her. Absentmindedly tossing a glance over her shoulder, Neytiri did a double take as she saw one of the rosette's tendrils coiled around Jake's upper arm. He tugged away from it, which only made the plant tighten its grip. One of its leaves tensed, and without thinking, Neytiri shoved Jake out of the way vigorously, forcing the plant to release him and knocking him to the ground. His breath left him in a giant _whoof_ and his eyes grew huge as he uttered some _tawtute _words under his breath.

"_**Nari si!**_" she exclaimed as she collapsed on top of him. The plant's arms unfurled and twisted back into their former position. As Neytiri shifted her position on top of him, raindrops fell from her braids onto his skin. Their eyes met for a split second and an uneasy feeling ran through her stomach. Nearly leaping off him, she turned back in the direction they had been heading. "You must stay alert, dreamwalker."

Abrupt ending I know, but I couldn't really find a good place to stop and I wanted to get this up soon! I apologize for the late update, but I should be getting these up much quicker now.

NA'VI WORD: ENGLISH WORD

yomhi'ang: Dakteron plant

nivi: hammock

numtseng: school

Srane: Yes.

Irayo, ma sa'nok. Oel ngati kameie: Thank you, mother. I See you.

Rutxe: Please.

na'ring: forest

ikranay: forest banshee, smaller than the mountain banshee

eltungawng: glow worms, used with the sting of an arachnoid for Uniltaron

kali'weya: arachnoid

Ra'a! Ftang a!: Don't! Stop that!

lenay'ga: slinger

nikt'chey: food wrap

kxaylte: Cillaphant plant

Nari si!: Be careful! 


End file.
